When the past repeats itself
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: When White Diamond does something that shakes the ENTIRE universe, Steven, Blue, and Yellow must figure out how to deal with this newest crazy endeavor. Will the two diamonds crumble or rise with Steven's help? Will this White's little endeavor cause them all to abandon her or come together closer than what they ever were? Might be OOC but I'll try my best, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crystal revival

* * *

Years after the treaty with earth and gems was formed, The Diamonds came to earth to see just what was so important to be kept safe.

Wonder and awe was sparked within all three Diamonds, but White the most.

And years later, when Steven was an young adult, The Diamonds ships returned to earth, under the most confusing circumstances.

* * *

Blue exited her ship first and walked briskly to the beach house, lightly knocking on the screen door with her large index.

Connie opened the door with a baffled expression. "Blue Diamond? What are you doing here?"

Blue appeared nervous, antsy, exited, worried, and scared. "Ah, Connie, Where is Steven? We need to speak with him _urgently_." The words skipped past her lips in jittery bouts.

Connie raised a brow in confusion and stepped back into the house. "Hey, Steven! Blue Diamond is here!" She called, unsure of what to make of the Diamond's disheveled appearance. Her hair was slightly messy and not as sleek and shiny as normal, her dress bore a few wrinkles not to mention a precrural white stain across the shoulder. She looked almost half asleep.

"Are you alright, Blue Diamond?" Connie asked, giving the large blue gem a worried glance.

Blue jolted upright. "I-Oh! Yes! I'm f... fine." Her appearance told another story than the words jittering out of her mouth. Connie gave a skeptical look but sighed softly shaking her head lightly.

Steven skidded out of the bathroom his face baby smooth, as he had just finished shaving, He caught himself before he fell down and smiled at the blue giant before him. "Hi Blue!"

Blue couldn't fight the smile that began to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Hello Steven, Yellow and I need to speak with you. It's rather important."

"Really?" Steven asked quirking a brow, his smile never falling from his angle face. Blue nodded and held a hand down for him to climb in. He climbed into her palm and held onto her thumb. Blue straightened up and made quick strides towards the three combined Diamond ships.

* * *

When Blue got to the ships, she entered _White's_ instead of her own.

"So, what is this 'important' matter you _all_ came to earth for?" Steven asked as they moved down an unfamiliar corridor. Blue stayed silent as they pressed further, mumbling something under her breath about someone still sleeping, and weather Yellow woke them up or not.

Blue pressed a few buttons and the door slid open with a hiss of air, cautiously she stepped in and the door slid shut with a thunk.

Yellow jumped at the sound and turned on heel to face the pair, both of their pearls sitting criss cross on blue and yellow cushions, each corresponding to their owners gem. In the back corner of the room was a silver cushion with a sparkling white blanket covering it. Blue looked with questioning eyes to the cushion, and then to the eyes of the hard yellow gem who stood nearby, having been watching the cushion. Yellow nodded, closing her eyes and mouthing a question to Blue, who answered with a nod of her own.

"So" Steven drawled looking between the two antsy gems and the cushion, that he could only guess belonged to White, twiddling his thumbs he continued. "What is this important matter that is so big that you have to come to earth, and where's White?"

Blue and Yellow averted gazes a silence stretching between the three Diamonds.

"It's why we came here, Yellow. We can't turn back now." Blue whispered. As Yellow softly stepped closer to the duo, her heel clacks echoed in the almost empty room.

"I know, but, how do we find the words, its... she's... Steven... There is a _big_ secret that we've all kept for about a rotation and a half... What you are about to see is something only a handful of gems have seen and are aware of." Yellow said, as she and Blue inched closer to the cushion.

Blue set Steven near the -what one could guess was the head of the cushion because of the expanse of pillows- and Yellow gently picked up the hem of the cloak and softly pulled it downwards.

Steven slowly walked closer to the pile of pillows and gasped, stumbling backwards in shock.

Nestled in the pillows and the cloak was something small.

Something delicate.

Something no one could have foreseen, not even the _best_ of Sapphire's.

Something incredible.

Nestled in the pillows, curled up from the removement of her covering, was a tiny baby.

With stringy platinum blonde hair, pale skin, full lashes, black lips, a flowing white dress that allowed her to move but still resembled Her grand Clarity's, and a White gemstone imbedded on her forehead. Tiny fingers gripped the silky soft fabric the made up the cushion as she stirred from the removal of the blanketing warmth.

"Is she...?" Steven questioned his voice rising in pitch.

"White Diamond did something like your mother, Steven. We only found out a little while ago, but this, _she_ is the daughter of her grand clarity, White diamond." Blue said, a tired smile playing across her face.

"Awn! What's her name?" Steven questioned excitedly, wanting to cradle the tiny child but not wanting to awaken her.

"According to White's _pearl_ , she wanted her to be called 'Alexandria Victoria White Diamond'. And if that's what she wished then we must honor her wishes even if this is not something we want." Yellow said, crossing her arms. It was obvious she wasn't elated by the child's presence.

"Awn! She's so cute I just wanna just OOO!" Steven squealed, smushing his cheeks.

Alexandria rolled onto her back and began to fuss softly, her tiny fists waving through the air, eyes scrunched than fluttered open.

Silver diamond iris's looked up to Steven as tears began to well in the corners of her large eyes.

"Oh, no. Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry... It's ok Alex, Your ok." Steven soothed, his voice calm as he picked her up and began bouncing her in his arms.

" _That_ is why we need your help Steven. Blue and I don't know the first thing about taking care of a 'bay-be'. Let alone a human one. We figured that, you and your 'crystal gems' could take care of her or at least help us take care of her." Yellow said, her eyes staring at he fussing girl nestled in Steven's arms.

"Us?" Steven questioned.

"Yes, Yellow's right... We want her to grow up right and know how to be a human, as well as the Diamond she needs to be." Blue said, hanging her head slightly. Steven grew quiet as he mulled over what they were saying. True, they knew nothing about child care, but, this baby, _Alexandria_ , was also a Diamond, with more at her feet than what Steven could comprehend.

Steven stayed silent for a long time, little Alexandria finding his spilling curly locks of hair entertaining.

He looked down at her smiling face, and so did Blue and Yellow, each of them still, breaths held.

Steven sat himself on the cushion and locked eyes with the little girl, who was so similar to him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, but also plead for him to say something, anything, to give the elder diamonds some sort of answer regarding her fate.

And finally after his silence, he spoke determining the fate of the young Diamond cuddled in his arms.

* * *

 **Ok, I have to end it like this! Now don't get mad! I have to give you _something_ to get your attention and interest!**

 **Don't worry I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I write it, which might be soon, because well this is simmering and ready to boil!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, you know the drill! And besides your reviews keep me going and push me to continue a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already? wow I gots an inspiration!**

 **Thank you for following/favoriting!**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **DarknessVirus**

 **And thank you for Reviewing!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok never mind no reviews...**

 **Eh, anyways chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: let's take this slow_

* * *

"I can't"

Those two small words escaped Steven's mouth, causing all to gasp, apart from the small infant who just found interest in the faces of those around her, small giggles escaping her.

Yellow sputtered unfinished sentences, clenched and unclenched her fists, glared at everything and nothing, her anger fuming. "Wh-why not, Pink?!"

Alexandria's giggles stopped at Yellow's rageful outburst, and whimpers began to build in the back of her throat as Yellow and Blue began to bicker, trying to persuade Steven.

"Steven, we're Diamonds. We don't necessarily have the _time_ to take care of Alexandria, nor the skills." Blue said, trying to remain calm. The two colored Pearls looked nervous, and the blank one seemed unfazed as she sat on her silver cushion, like a statue.

"But, Blue, Yellow, I don't know the first thing about being a Diamond. She needs both of you!" Steven said trying to ease the situation.

"Send her back when she's mature! Blue and I don't have time or the patience to 'raise a child'!" Yellow snapped, her voice rising. Alexandria whined and buried her face into Steven's chest, trying to get away from the raised voices.

"No one ever _has_ time! Parents _make time_ for their children! You can't just leave Alex here with me, she needs both of you!" Steven said, his best attempts still struggling to convince them.

"Steven, _please._ We know you can raise her better than Yellow or I, just please Steven, please!" Blue begged, she had no desire to try and raise the one who had helped raise her.

Alexandria couldn't take it anymore, yes Steven's embrace was comfortable but it wasn't familiar. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she reached over to Blue and Yellow, longing to be embraced by the only two forms she knew to be safe.

The angered scream that was building in Yellow's throat died out as all attention was drawn to the reaching infant. Blue let her shoulders fall, and Yellow let out a frustrated sigh. Blue and Yellow sat on their separate sides of the cushion, shrinking down to more manageable sizes.

Blue gently picked Alexandria up from Steven's arms and began bouncing her in her arms, gently shushing her, a gentle hand massaging small circles in the little one's back as she nestled herself into Blue's impossible hair weave and the crook of her neck, silver tears soaking through the locks of off blue/white.

Yellow had crossed the length of the cushion and was also massaging gentle circles in the small Diamonds back, her cries slowly dying down into soft whimpers, which turned to soft snores as she fell asleep in the Diamonds' embraces'.

Yellow helped Blue to her knees, where she placed Alexandria in the small pillow nest and covered her back up with the sparkling white blanket, that seemed all to familiar to Steven, who just watched the two Diamonds handle the hybrid with excellent care and love with stars in his eyes.

"She's asleep, for now at least..." Blue said, once she and Yellow were back to their original heights, a tender tone encased in her tired voice.

"We should continue this... _elsewhere._ " Yellow said, moving to the door, and like Puppies, the pearls followed their Diamonds.

* * *

"Steven, we just aren't meant to be parents. White made this, just like your mother. But, Blue and I, we don't have the capability's to raise her like your 'crystal gems' and 'Gar-eg' do." Yellow stated once they were clear of White's private chambers.

"But, you and Blue handled Alex like pros! It was like this wasn't the first time you've had to deal with a baby, I mean not even the gems or my dad handled _me_ that good. Dad was confused because he didn't get how I was me and mom and yet not. Garnet thought I was a fusion, Pearl just wanted mom back, and Amethyst thought the mom just shapeshifted, they honestly didn't know how to take care of me, but you both were just amazing!" Steven cried, stars in his dark brown eyes. Blue and Yellow looked at each other, a darker tint of color covering their cheeks.

"Steven... Then what do we do, we don't know how to raise a child, and you've declined caring for her..." Blue let her head rest in hands, her mind scrambling for a solution.

"You could stay on Earth, and then I could help raise her, and she'd get to see how humans live day-to-day life and still get to learn important gem lessons from you guys!" Steven proposed, with a smile.

Yellow let out a laugh, waving her hand dismissively. "Steven, we have duties on Homeworld, it's not like we can just _s_ _tay_ here!"

Blue gave a thoughtful hum, her lips pursing in concentration. "Actually Yellow, we could. We can view our reports from anywhere, and I'm sure trip back to Homeworld every few months would be excellent for Alexandria." Blue said, a small smile gracing her face.

Yellow sighed, rubbing her brow. Both Blue and Steven proved large points but the fact still remained that Alexandria would be a handful growing up, which was downplaying it.

"Fine... But I am not going to play nursemaid to her at all hours now that Blue and I aren't the only ones who have to care for her." Yellow sighed giving into the deal proposed by both.

Steven smiled and gave Yellow a tight hug, and Blue did the same, embracing the Rough gem.

* * *

Months on earth flew by quickly, and Alexandria was turning a year today. her platinum hair growing longer and more and more like White's. Her vocabulary growing quickly, as well as her understanding.

And in what could be considered White's throne room in her body ship was decorated with silver and white flowers, and gifts piled up from the gems, Greg and Connie.

Alex sat on the floor next to the throne, while Yellow and Blue hung up the flower garlands. Shaky arms grabbed hold of the throne, and pulled up the small body of the little girl onto shaky legs. Blue looked back towards the throne and saw Alexandria struggling to stand.

"Yellow, look." Blue said, shaking the boot of the elevated gem and pointing to where Alex now stood, beginning to push herself away from the ornate chair.

Blue kneeled down, extending her arms towards the toddler. "Come here Alex, come on, you can do it!" Blue cooed, a beam of pride stretched across her normally melancholy face.

Yellow even paused her hanging to watch Alex take her first shaky steps across the room towards the duo.

 _"Come on, Alex! You can do it! Come to mama!"_

Alexandria's attention was draw from Blue's outstretched arms towards the other end of the room where the little Diamond swore she heard the most soothing, most beautiful voice call to her.

"Wha? No-no, Alex, this way. Come to me." Blue tried to coax but her attempts fell on deaf ears as Alexandria continued to toddle towards the vision of her mother that wasn't there.

Alex was almost there and she reached for her kneeling mother, but it all was just a trick of her imagination, a mirage of sorts.

As shaky hurried steps towards the ghost turned into stumbles, Alex tried to embrace the figure who she could almost feel embracing her, but since White wasn't there, and Alexandria stopped, reaching forwards she fell forwards into the mirages never embrace.

 _"Good girl! You did so well! Mama's so proud of you!"_

"Alex!" Both Diamonds gasped in horror as they scurried over to pick up the fallen Diamond, who only giggled through her tears.

"Alexandria Victoria White Diamond, why didn't you come to Blue?" Yellow snapped, as Blue picked up the little girl, rubbing small circles in her back.

"I saw mama!" Alex laughed in response, as Blue wiped away the miniscule tears she exchanged a confused glance with Yellow. Alexandria had never seen pictures of White, or anything of similarity to the Diamond empress since her birth.

The two diamonds stayed quiet as Alex continued to giggle gleefully.

* * *

After Alexandria's afternoon nap, White pearl began to dress her Diamond for the party held in her honor.

Opening the wardrobe, the robotic pearl held up some of the dresses that filled the cabinet. Each silver and white dress similar to the one White had worn all those years. Alex survived each outfit, with as much focus as a one year old can have.

In the end of her long deliberation she decided on a loose tunic with a silver belt. White Pearl did as instructed and once dressed, fitted silver sandals onto her young master's feet, then attached a silver headband with white bow into Alexandria's growing hair.

When Alex was fully dressed she was squirming and giggly, eager for the party to commence.

"Hey, Birthday girl! You've gotten _big!_ " Greg smiled, dressed in a tee shirt that resembled a tux. Alex always found the aging man a source of humor ever since she first met the wildly maned man.

As greetings were made, gifts exchanged, and cake eaten, Alex had her own gift for everyone. Picking up the flowers that hung all around, she placed one in Connie's hair -whose hip she had been balanced on- then in Steven's, and continued to place Flowers in the hair of everyone she could, even going so far as to give Pearl a flower crown of white and silver.

Her joy and smile was infectious, and by the end of the night almost every gem and human in attendance bore a large smile -yes even Yellow Diamond actually smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

 **Ok! Chapter two is out! Any chance I can get like maybe a review? I love to hear what you all think of this! Also, almost 30 views in 1 day?! AMAZING! _YOUR_ AMAZING!**

 **So, if you wouldn't mind, Follow, Favorite, and _REVIEW!_**

 **I'm serious! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO! CHAPTER 3!**

 **Over 160 views?!**

 **AWESOME!**

 **And now to thank my followers/favoriters!**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **gio2208**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **And now to answer reviews!**

 **JustinTheSpider - _Adorable_**

 **Glad you think so! also thank you for being the first reviewer! It means SOOOOO much to me that you reviewed!**

 **So without further ado because your probably bored with me jabbering on, the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: a moment of silence_

* * *

It was quiet aboard the Diamond ships.

One might say too quiet had they not known what was going on aboard the Diamond ships.

For the first week in over a year, Yellow and Blue were not having to apiece Alexandria. That's because Alex was staying with the crystal gems much to her delight.

Of course said week had just started and anything can happen in 168 hours.

* * *

Alex sat on Steven's bed snacking on a rice biscuit while Connie studied for her college exams.

But being just barely one, Alexandria's attention span was shorter than her height. Kicking her feet, tracing patterns on the comforter, staring out the window, watching any of the remaining crystal gems do their thing in the living room, watching Connie work, humming and staring at the ceiling only kept her entertained for about an hour and a half, and that was when Alex's remaining attention was waned.

"Onnie… I bored...!" The young white Diamond pouted, crossing her arms in front of her, and letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Well, I really need to focus on my schoolwork right now, why don't you go see if Amethyst will play with you while I finish up, ok?" Connie suggested, not looking away from her screen but momentarily. Alexandria narrowed her wide eyes slightly, her brows furrowing and nose wrinkling, she always got all the attention she could ask for before, what was so different after her birthday that made everyone pay less attention to her? She deserved all the attention in the universe, she was her grand clarity -or at least that's how White Pearl always addressed her- and she was confused by the lack of received attention.

Pouting, Alex pushed herself off the bed and carefully picked her way down the stairs, and then pulled herself onto the couch with her inhuman strength beside Amethyst, who was watching TV loudly munching on chaaaps.

Amethyst didn't notice her, purple eyes never tearing from the comedy in front of her.

"Ame!" Alexandria said, pushing the quartz's shoulder, a look of utter displeasure across her small face.

Amethyst didn't turn away from the tv set, just laughed at a joke and ruffled Alexandria's pristinely combed hair, which white pearl combed 10,000 times per Blue Diamond's orders. "Sup, squirt."

Alexandria wrinkled her small nose and slammed her small fist into the remote, switching the channel to some documentary about sharks. Her frown growing with each passing moment she 'lacked' attention.

"Hey! What gives Alley cat?" Amethyst asked with a look of utter confusion and annoyance. Amethyst made a grab for the remote but Alex held it just far enough out of Amethyst's reach.

"C'mon kid! Give it back! The show was at the best part!" Amethyst whined, reaching for the remote as Alexandria squirmed away from her.

"No!" Alex protested, throwing the remote, which landed in Pearl's dish water much to the lithe gems shock. Amethyst gaped at the direction of the now sunken remote as Pearl took it from the sink, sparks flying off it and water dribbling out of the casing.

"Alexandria! You can't just throw things like that!" Pearl chided, setting the remote aside to dry out. Alex clenched her fists, and let out a tiny growl, her jaw set. She was beginning to not only be confused but angered. They were ignoring her, scolding her, and it infuriated the young empress.

Pushing herself off the couch, short legs stomped down the hall towards the gems' rooms and warp pad, tiny feet making incredibly harsh thumps as she plopped her bottom on the crystallin platform.

"BYE!" She growled, her young knowledge of gem technology aiding her in activating the warp pad. Before anyone could even react she vanished in a beam of light.

"Don't tell the Diamonds!" Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl said at the same time looking to each other with panic.

"Amethyst, go tell Peri and Lapis! Pearl go find Garnet and get Bismuth, I'll look around beach city in case she warped close by!" Connie ordered, rushing off Steven's loft and out the door before the gems could protest.

Each gem rushed off towards the warp pad, Pearl going to find Garnet and hopefully Alexandria, while Amethyst headed to the farm.

* * *

"YO! Lapis! Peri! We've got an emergency! All gems on deck! C'mon let's hustle!" Amethyst yelled, clapping her hands together loudly.

"What's going on, Amethyst?" Lapis questioned, as she flew down from the truck.

"Let's just say, Alexandria warped off and now we gotta find her before the big D's find out, or krrrk!" The stout purple gem said, making a cracking noises. Lapis shuddered, and nodded flying back up to the truck and tearing Peridot away from camp pining hearts.

"I'll search the beaches, Peri why not check out the kindergartens." Lapis said, flying into the clouds while Peridot and Amethyst headed back to the warp pad to continue the search else where.

"you check Beta, I'll get the Prime." Amethyst said, her eyes filled with worry. The Green technician nodded, panic flooding her at the thoughts of what her Yellow Clod- I mean Diamond might do to her if they failed to find Alexandria.

* * *

Pearl entered Bismuth's work shop, her mind a muddled mess of worry for her ex-Diamond's Daughter.

"Oh, Bismuth! Thank goodness I found you! Alexandria's run off and we have to find her before the Diamonds find out or we might have a very big conundrum on our hands!" Pearl nearly squawked, her eyes darting around trying to see if the Diamond child had snuck herself in and hidden herself in the dangerous work shop.

"Don't worry pearl! We'll find her, now let's get down to _Bismuth_ and find that little trouble maker!" Bismuth said, making her way to the door. "Well don't just stand around Pearl! We got a kid to find!"

Pearl gave one last look around the shop, praying to the stars that Alex had found herself somewhere safe, and wasn't being torn apart by wild beasts, or in trouble with a corrupted gem, or was at the bottom of some ravine or volcano, or one of the crumbling gem structures, there were so many places Alex could be and be in peril, that Pearl didn't want to think about what might be happening to the one-year-old currently.

* * *

They had right to be worried about what was happening to Alexandria, and she most _defiantly_ _didn't_ pick a vacation spot to warp to, not by a long shot.

Nope, little Alexandria had managed to warp to one of the only remaining gem temples. Diamond shapes were all over the walls as well as murals depicting gem history. Alex stared at each with wonder and awe, wishing one of the pearls, or crystal gems, or best yet one of the Diamonds were here to explain the murals and their meaning.

But because of her temper, she was now alone, but she didn't feel like it, a warm presence always near her, it was comforting, and reassuring, protective, and even though she didn't really have an idea what it meant, it almost felt _motherly_.

The first mural was blank save for a few gems and one large gem that almost looked like she had a star on her head, where her gem and eyes should have been were the same color as the back drop and the crystal paintings were each white. The second mural was almost the same except the star headed figure was helping out a jagged looking figure from the earth, her head only had one point, that looked like it was jutting from the crown of her head, and again gems had surrounded the edges. The third was of the Pointy headed one helping a much curvier one from the ground, and then presenting her to the star headed one, gems bowing to these three monarchy. The fourth one showed a much smaller figure bursting from the earth, none of the larger ones there to help her out, just gems, and when this fourth one was presented to the three larger, an embrace was shared showing the three larger wrapping around the smallest. Images of planets being colonized, and diamond symbols expanding further and further across the ceiling. Until one planet where the smallest insignia lay for the first time, but cracks ran along the shape.

Alex liked the images depicted along the walls, but especially the largest of the figures, part of her just feeling drawn to it.

Some stones scattered and someone grumbled softly, muttering something in a tongue familiar to Alex yet foreign.

"...Hello...?" The little girl questioned, wishing she had brought her stuffed unicorn plushie, or something to cuddle and squeeze. She stepped back up to the wall as a shadowy figure stepped into view.

" _Carnii?_ " It questioned, stepping out further towards Alexandria, who was beginning to tremble in fear, unsure of this large being. She squeaked and covered her face with her eyes, wishing the creature away.

The being cleared their throat and then spoke again. "Hello?" Slowly Alex lowered her small hands from her face and stared at the being, who was now kneeled a few feet from her.

"It's alright little one, I mean no harm, please, there is no need to hide." The being said, reaching a hand for Alexandria, who slowly began turning towards them. The creature's eyes widened and she immediately jumped to a standing position and saluted the toddler.

"My Diamond! Alabaster cut 12-x75 facet 46-k! My apologies!" Alabaster said, her figure now ridged.

Alex blinked, pressing herself to closer to the wall. "I'm Alex... Abaster..." Alex quietly said, staring up at the gem. Alabaster quirked a brow and dared to look down at Alexandria, who stared back up with silver eyes.

Alabaster looked at the being with her Diamond's gem, same eyes, same gem, similarly dress, similar hair, but her skin was totally different, it was a soft tan rather than stark white.

"So... your not my diamond?" The gem questioned, kneeling back down. Alexandria shrugged, and slowly sat down. "I mean, you look almost exactly like her, but smaller, and different... I'm so confused... Are you or are you not White Diamond, Her grand clarity?"

"I sorta her... her cwarity… Earl says she my mommy..." Alexandria said, hesitantly looking up to the gem before her. Alabaster blew air out her lips and ran her hands through her white hair, pushing it out of her face as she fell onto her back, the words escaping the child's small black tinted lips confusing her simple quartz mind.

"So, you are My diamond, but not her...? I think... wow..." The white gem just couldn't comprehend all these facts.

* * *

After a while, Alabaster moved closer to the little girl, sitting next to her against the wall, Alex let her head rest against the gem's thigh and her eyes slowly fell shut as the small Diamond fell asleep against the gem. Alabaster didn't quiet know how to believe that this tiny sleeping thing was her Diamond but not her diamond, but a fleshy creature and her diamond all in one, with her own actions and thoughts.

* * *

The crystal gems all sat in the living room, Pearl with her head in her hands, Connie hugging herself and looking away from the group, Amethyst staring at the floor, Garnet searching the future's many paths for the small girl, and Bismuth sitting awkwardly, Peridot resisting from posting something on chirp about her feelings, and Lapis sitting stoically.

They each were awaiting Steven's return when they would have to drop the terrible news that they couldn't find Alexandria, and that they lost her, even if it had only been nine hours.

The door creaked open, and Steven stepped in, looking quiet tired. "Hey guys... Where's Alex? Is she sleeping?" Steven asked, looking around the room. Everyone grew quiet and looked away from him.

"Steven... Alexandria... She... she warped off and we haven't been able to find her..." Connie said, walking over to Steven.

Steven just stared at her and the rest of the gems in disbelief.

* * *

 **Well how is Alabaster not corrupted? and Why is little Alex feeling so left alone?**

 **Also, I didn't update yesterday because I gave you two on the first day! I will try and give you two to one each day except weekends, those are my off days.**

 **SO, as always, Review, favorite, follow, and REVIEW! BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! enjoy I don't got's nothin' to say!**

 **Thank you for Following/ Favoriting!**

 **SkyTheLoner**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **gio2208**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **And now to answer Reviews!**

SkyTheLoner - _**Huh. This looks interesting. It seems to be one of the better "Diamond children" fanfictions. Everyone seems pretty in character. :)**_

 _ **I see that Alex is becoming a bit spoiled. So... are we going to find out more of the specifics(I don't know if I spelled that right) of why White Diamond decided to have a baby? Also, who exactly is Alex's father?**_

 _ **I don't know what else to say...**_

 **Firstly, I'm glad you like it, second I tried my best to keep everyone in character but it is not easy!  
** **And yes, Alex is a little _lot_ spoiled, but mostly just for attention, because ever since she can honestly recall everyone has given her all the attention in the world as if she _was_ the center of the world, but now that she's getting a little older, everyone is stepping back just a bit because she needs to get used to not always being the pampered princess and get used to having alone time where she has to entertain herself rather than someone entertaining her.  
And frankly, I'm still trying to figure out just _what_ White's reason for having a child was, any idea's as to why would be welcome because I don't have any clue why she did.  
And Would you believe that said person who is Alex's father has _NO_ idea he's a father? White didn't think that it was important for an 'organic' to be in Alex's life. But if you really want to see him make an appearance, I can make it happen.  
Thank you for review!  
**

 **and whoa! almost 330 views?!**

 ***faints***

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Rescued_

* * *

Steven just stared at the group of gems in disbelief.

"Since when?" Yellow asked coldly from the other side of the screen door, her eyes glowering into the room through the window. Almost all the gems jumped at her presence, and then Peridot fell off her end of the couch when she caught sight of Blue Diamond as well.

"S-since this a-aftern-noon..." Pearl jittered out, staring at the colossal amber gem.

"And blue and I weren't informed?" Yellow seethed, her eyes glaring at each gem. "Where have you searched so far?" The gems then began explaining where they searched, and where they hadn't and why they stopped. To say Yellow was infuriated was an understatement but she kept her budding anger in check as she began making a strategy, telling them where to search next from her knowledge of Alexandria and her habits.

"Yellow... what if they don't find her...?" Blue fretted, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Blue, please, if they don't _we_ will." Yellow reassured, placing a hand on the blue gems shoulder. Blue put a hand over Yellow's and nodded, the tears slowly gliding down her cheeks, but none following.

* * *

Alexandria slept the whole evening on Alabaster's thigh, the white gem just watching her diamond's child sleeping on her lap.

When Alex awoke, she was at first scared by her new surroundings and the strange gem near her. But when she adjusted to her surroundings, her stomach sounded off.

"What was that?" Alabaster asked, looking around for the source of the sound. Alex whined softly and but her hands on her stomach.

"I hungy… want snack." Alex looked up at the gem expectantly, but Alabaster didn't really know anything about human needs or any of that having been inside the temple for over six thousand years.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, My Alexandria." Alabaster said, her shoulders dropping slightly. Alex whined softly and held her stomach, her head hung.

* * *

The gems had spread out their searches, but still there was _no_ sign of the Diamond's child, Blue was struggling not to burst in to tears as each location proved more fruitless than the last, and Yellow had to admit, the thought of Alexandria not being there to pester her, just like with Pink, saddened her even if she never showed it.

Connie, honestly felt miserable, because she thought it her fault for Alexandria's running off, since she basically ignored her during her tests.

Amethyst felt the same, she had ignored Alex for something as stupid as a TV show, which she could have re-watched later, and now, Alexandria was gone.

And they all knew what could happen if they didn't find her soon, unless she had found some food source, Little Alexandria, would _starve_.

* * *

Alabaster tried her best to keep her Diamond happy, but she didn't know anything about humans needs and such. And as the hours passed by, Alexandria's whines, turned to whimpers of pain, it having been almost twenty hours since her last snack, no not a meal but a simple little rice biscuit, which was now long gone.

Alabaster sat against the wall, Alex laying on the floor complaining about her tummy pains much to Alabaster's annoyance.

"Ok... do you remember how you got in here? because then you can just go back, problem solved!" Alabaster tried to question the toddler, who was no help answering questions as she continued to whine and complain.

She ran her hands over her face in annoyance. "Ugh...! I can't help you if you won't tell me how to help you, pebble!" The white gem's patience was waning thinner and thinner with each second, going from a life time of silence to whines and complaints was not a change she liked, _at all_.

Alex whimpered and pointed to the warp pad in the center of the room, her face full of discomfort, as she clutched her stomach, yet another loud rumble emitting from her hunger center.

"Ok, so why not just go the way you came? I kinda have to stay here because well, those are my orders." Alabaster said, pointing to the warp. Alexandria whined pitifully, she didn't think she had the energy to warp herself anywhere of familiarity, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Can't... my tummy hurts bad...!" Alex whimpered, trying to fight the wet, silvery tears that threatened to spill down her defined cheeks. Alabaster groaned in irritation and hefted Alexandria up in her burly arms roughly, almost as if she was a rag doll, and trumped over to the warp pad.

Sighing begrudgingly, she thought about the last place she had seen on Earth, before her Diamond ordered her to this place of sovereignty, and focused.

* * *

Yellow was searching a deaserty area, hoping and praying to the stars that Alex hadn't gotten herself lost in this sand box, that would have even been to big for White Diamond herself.

"Alex... Where are you..?" Yellow asked, hard ember eyes scanning the golden glittery expanse before her, in search for any sign of the silver and white of Alexandria's dress.

Pressing further, against a harsh wind that had stirred up, kicking sand into Yellow's face and inside her armor through the small parts where the pieces of gold latched together.

The Diamond line slung on her hip glowed blue, and she didn't stop to answer it, just pressed further as Blue's face materialized before her.

"Any sign of her, Yellow...?" Blue asked, she too, not having stopped to check in with her fellow Diamond, whose face was forlorn.

" _No_ , Blue, there's no sign of her, the second I get to a warp, I'm continuing else where, it obvious she's not here." Yellow stated, not looking to the Blue gem portrayed on the holoscreen resting in her palm, as she continued to scan the stretches of sand.

Blue sighed sadly, brushing away brimming tears before they could spill down her slender face, and distract her more than what she already was, with a shaky voice she spoke; "Alright, Call me if you find _anything_ , please Yellow..."

With that the call clicked to an end, returning to the rhombus prism, which the golden gem holstered back around her hip. She knew that if they failed to find Alexandria, she and Blue wouldn't be able to take it, especially Blue, knowing this time, it would be for real, that Alexandria wouldn't come back.

And Yellow shuddered to think of what _White_ would do in the event she returned if Alex perished, not only would she be devastated, but Yellow doubted the Earth or the crystal gems would escape her wrath.

And just before Yellow was about to give up, and try to find a warp pad, she caught sight of a glint of silver and white in the distance.

* * *

Alabaster's attitude had dropped, the moment she warped to the surface, where sand stretched in all directions, and nothing was in sight, not a cloud to block the harsh sun from beating down on Alex, who was on the verge of tears from the pain rippling through her abdomen. And not even a cool breeze to cool the little girl, who was beginning to suffer from the elements.

Alex dared to look up after about an hour, and blearily looked to the distance, where a tall yellow tower jutted out. Said yellow tower was _moving_ , and then a blue shape appeared in front of her as she continued on.

Alex smiled weakly and said. "Sunshine...!" her hand going from clutching Alabaster's suit, to reaching toward the yellow tower. "Sunshine."

Alabaster looked to the yellow tower as well, unsure why Alexandria was calling it 'sunshine'.

* * *

" _sunshine._ "

The nickname ghosted on the wind as Yellow began to trek towards the direction of the white figure, and the voice.

Again, and again, the nickname White had given Yellow drifted towards her, getting louder with each elongated step the sunny gem took, until Yellow could make out a white gem, with something held in her right arm, where the sound was emitting.

"Sunshine...!" Alexandria croaked, un-burying herself from the crook of Alabaster's neck, the only temporary shade she had, and reaching towards Yellow, who immediately scooped her from the stark gem's grasp and into her own.

"Alex! Why in the galaxies name- I'm so relieved your safe!" Yellow struggled to keep her tears at bay, as she hugged the little girl closely. Alex returned the hug, happy laughs escaping her as she fought back her hunger pains and tears.

Alabaster smiled before beginning her walk towards the warp pad, which would take her back to that four walled chamber, where she had spent the past five thousand years.

"Let's get you home." Yellow said, planting a quick kiss on Alexandria's temple, following Alabaster's footsteps towards the warp. Alex nodded quickly, but stopped her head motion as it began to swim, spots darting in front of her vision, and darkness clouding the corners of her eyes. Tears welled up in the corners of her large eyes and slowly pattered on Yellow's armor, where they evaporated.

Soft cries and whimpers tore themselves from Alexandria's horse throat, as the pain began to grip her small frame. Yellow glanced down at her small cargo, and quickened her steps to a slow run towards the warp pad.

Grabbing her Diamond line, she called Blue as the warp neared closer. The millisecond Blue answered Yellow began explaining what happened. "I've got Alex. I'm heading back to Beach city as we speak. She needs food and water immediately."

Blue didn't get a word in edgewise, as Yellow entered the warp, while Alex clung to her, the pain beginning to take over.

* * *

 **Oh no! Alexandria isn't doing so good, I mean could you imagine?!**

 **Yeesh... I almost hate myself for writing this... But good thing will happen in good time, I promise!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, heck share it too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4, oh wow, so I'm not going to talk considering that Alex's life is hanging in the balance currently!**

 **Thank you for following/favoriting!**

 ** **SkyTheLoner****

 ** **XOrochimaruX****

 ** **gio2208****

 ** **umi ryuzzaki1****

 ** **JustinTheSpider****

 ** **And thank you for your reviews!****

 ** **And all the views! I mean 350+ views?! SWEET!****

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Stubborn suffering_

* * *

Yellow exited the Warp stream, Alex clutched tightly to her, soft cries parting her dry lips, as tears beaded down her dusty cheeks, not aiding the blooming headache that throbbed through the base of her tiny skull, reverberating through her gem and back through her skull.

Connie's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Alex's state. Yellow Pearl quickly passed Her diamond Alexandria's sippy cup which was filled with electrolytes.

Yellow placed the little cup in Alex's small hands, but the little girl refused to drink, closing her eyes as the pain rippled throughout her.

"Alex, please, you must drink something." Yellow pushed the cup towards Alex's mouth, but the little girl still refused, her head spinning making it hard to focus on what exactly was being shoved in her face.

"No!" Alex whined, slapping the cup out of her face, sending sticky electrolytes into Yellow pearl's hair. The pale lemon gem sighed in annoyance and removed the cup from her head.

"Alexandria...!" Yellow growled through clenched teeth, sitting the stubborn girl on the kitchen counter.

"Here." Connie passed a granola bar to Yellow, which the gem tore open and placed in front of Alex's mouth. Alexandria whined and pushed the bar away from her face, she was hungry, but she didn't like food being shoved in her face. Yellow growled/screamed through her teeth and slammed the bar into the counter, crushing it to dust.

Blue came bursting from the warp pad, shrinking her form down as she stepped quickly towards the fussing Alexandria, who was refusing all offered foods. The Blue gem picked up a spoon full of vanilla yogurt and began to move it towards Alexandria's mouth. Still, Alex refused, pushing the spoon and Blue's hand away.

Blue's eyes narrowed and she tried again. Alexandria shoved this spoon away hard enough to cause it to splatter all over Blue's gem and hair wrap.

"Alexandria Victoria White Diamond, You must eat something, now stop blubbering and open up." Blue said, lightly tapping Alex's thigh to gain her attention. Alexandria's lips quivered, but she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands as Blue presented the spoon for a third time, Alex opened her mouth slightly and ate the yogurt offered to her.

The process continued until The yogurt cup was cleaned, and a cup of electrolytes was drained.

Alex had to admit, it felt good to have something in her system, and her head didn't hurt as much now that she had eaten, but everyone knew it would take a while before Alex would be back to normal.

* * *

Alexandria wanted to go to sleep, her eyelids being weighted down by lead but not closing fully to allow her to sleep. Even though she was nestled into Blue's arms and covered in her mother's starry cloak, unicorn plushie clenched in her small hands and she tried, but failed to fall asleep.

When she finally drifted off, her sleep was restless, as Blue continued to hold her, with Yellow watching in the background.

Blue could feel Alexandria's uneven heartbeat beat against her chest, and her unsteady breaths ghost against her shoulder, and feel her hand clench and unclench her hands as Alex rested fitfully in Blue's gentle but secure grasp.

"Blue, we should put her to bed, on the cushion, she'll be more comfortable there, I'm sure." Yellow whispered, gently brushing away a lock of platinum lock of hair from Alexandria's face.

Blue stayed silent, her grasp wrapping tighter around Alexandria's small frame. She didn't want to let Alex go again, a great fear that if she let her go, she would disappear. "I can't... I want to make sure she's alright, and if I let her go... I might loose her again..." Blue whispered back, her voice cracking slightly, as tears softly rolled down her cheeks and pattered on Alexandria's head.

Yellow understood where blue was coming from but she also knew that they couldn't cradle Alex forever, that being part of the reason that Alex had gone missing. "I know... I know... but she needs to rest, and the only way she can rest comfortably is if she's laying down." The amber empress said in a hushed tone, her hand slightly gripping Blue's shoulder.

Blue sighed and conceded with Yellow, gently moving down the halls towards White's chambers. Slowly, Blue placed Alexandria's prone, sleeping form on the cushion, covering her with the glittering cloak, Blue placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek before straightening back up.

She leaned against Yellow's chest, feeling her gem radiate warmth. Yellow wrapped her arm around Blue, who placed a hand against Yellow's chest, and her other along her hip. They stayed like that for a few minutes, gazing at Alexandria as she slept, her face and body twitching in her slumber.

When the two realized they were together, they jolted apart, each blushing a deep gold and navy.

Blue rubbed her arm nervously, and Yellow pretended to have an important invoice that she needed to respond to.

* * *

When Alexandria awoke, she sat up on the large silver cushion, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she smacked her lips and looked around the room. When her gaze fell on Yellow and Blue, each in separate corners of the room, Yellow propped against the wall, and Blue sitting at the vanity, each preoccupied by reports.

"Hi Ellow... Hi Bwue..." Alexandria yawned, scrubbing more sleep from her eyes.

"Alex! Good morning!" Blue said, instantly placing her report aside and walking over to hug the small girl. Alex wrapped her arms around Blue's neck and was picked up by the blue gem.

"Good morning, Alexandria. Are feeling any better?" Yellow questioned, setting her report aside and walking over to the two gems, gently patting Alex's shoulder before walking out of the room. The little girl nodded to the gold gem before she exited, a smile gracing her black painted lips.

"Bwue... I hungy...!" Alex whined slightly, turning her head towards Blue.

"How do we ask?" Blue questioned, carrying Alexandria from the room to another room that was converted to a kitchen of sorts.

"Pwease…?!" Alexandria asked, with the most adorable pout to her lips, and her diamond eyes sparkling. Blue chuckled softly and sat Alex on one of the four chairs at the Diamond shaped table, before motioning for her pearl to make Alexandria something to eat.

Blue held a white screen in her hand and regarded it while Alexandria waited for her meal. Blue pearl placed a cup of milk and small bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal in front of Alex with a bow. Alexandria giggled and picked up the cup of milk, taking a sip.

Blue smiled and gently stirred the bowl of puffed oats, and let the spoon hover in front of Alex's face, Alex opened her mouth and ate each bite offered, drinking sips of milk in between.

When she finished, her attention was drawn to the white report placed in front of Blue. "Bwue, what's that...?" Alex questioned, pointing to the report, trying to see it in all of it's entirety.

"It's a report from one of your mother's colonies." Blue responded, her eyes scanning over the report, as Alexandria tried to see the screen before the aqua gem.

"I wanna see!" Alex cheered, trying to climb across the table to Blue's lap, and view the report as well. Blue set the report down and picked Alexandria off the table and placed her atop her lap. Blue picked the report back up and Alex watched the words glide before her eyes, and this lasted for about half an hour, Blue reading out less confidential parts aloud, much to Alexandria's interest.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Alexandria lost interest, and slide down from Blue's lap, running down the halls, White pearl trailing behind her like a robotic puppy. Blue smiled softly as she watched the small Diamond run off.

She found it hard to believe that not twenty four hours before, they all were worrying over Alexandria, wondering if she would be alright.

By what Blue watched with a bemused smile, Alexandria had already gotten back to normal, Her smile returning and appetite healthy. Running around the halls of the ship like she was being chased by something worse than her frightful looking pearl. A game always amuck as her imagination ran more wild than her silver sandaled feet.

Blue wondered, if only for a moment, how White would act if she was here currently, watching her daughter grow and change each day, revealing another side to her personality like the many cuts and facets of the gem situated on her forehead.

* * *

 **Phew, Alex is ok! Or is she?**

 **Relax, I don't want to put our little starlight in trouble like that again, she's too precious!**

 **So, as pointed out in pervious chapters, White's reasoning to having a child is unclear and it's unclear to me to so I'll give you guys a few choices.**

 **A) White did it because she just wanted to leave all her troubles behind, her job just to stressful.**

 **B) She wanted to know just why pink did what she did.**

 **C) She was curious.**

 **Which ever gets the most votes might be made into a _flashback chapter_!**

 **Please vote in the reviews!**

 **Review, Follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! thank you for your reviews, so guess what?! I'm making a bonus chapter for you all!**

 **JustinTheSpider** **-** _ **I go with choice B**_

 **Well, ok, if you insist!**

 **And thank you everyone for following this story so far!**

 **And for the 620+ views! I mean that's just, AWESOME!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: After all_

* * *

 _Almost 3 years ago_

White Diamond stared out of a window in her personal chambers, staring over the vast expanse of crystal empire.

Her resent visit to earth had sparked something deep inside her, a curiosity of sorts, as to why her starlight had decided to give up her form for something as menial as an organic, who would never outlive her.

But perhaps, the white queen paused with a grand thought, her hand rubbing her chin as the plan formulated in her mind. A content smirk played itself on her black lips, as she strode out of her chambers.

"Pearl, prepare a ship for me to travel to Earth. I have important business to attend to there." The White queen said, striding down the halls to her ship port. The small robotic gem nodded, and headed ahead of her to prepare a ship as instructed.

When White Diamond reached the ship port, her pearl had prepared a roaming eye, which was cream in color.

White stepped inside the ship, sitting at the control center. White pearl entered behind her master, standing in the background. Her grand clarity stared the ship up, taking flight off the pristine floor, and exiting through an entry/exit.

* * *

The stark ship landed in a meadow, the pristine queen exiting, her pearl following.

"Actually pearl, I want you to stay here, I need to attend to this matter myself." White Diamond said, dismissing her pearl. Once the servant gem had returned to the pod, the empress shrunk down to a more human size, around 6'2" not counting her hair and high heels.

For almost the first time in thousands of years, she strode the surface of a planet other than Homeworld. The soft blades of short grass brushing against her painted toes as she continued her way to a more populated area.

As she stepped onto a winding path, she watched people sitting in the grassy area on blankets or the ground, some of the other folks walking the path often stopped and stared at the shrunken Diamond, who paid the staring people no mind.

"LOOK OUT!" A male voice shouted behind her, just as she turned around he collided with her, sending the two of them skidding into the grass and dirt.

She blinked up at the man who just stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh man, Ma'am I'm so sorry, I didn't see you until... I am so sorry!" The man apologized, trying to get himself and his bike off of the stark queen. White was on her back and her side laying uncomfortable beneath him.

She would try and push him off as he would pull himself from the bike, only entangling them more.

"Why in the sake of the galaxy would you be transporting yourself on such an inconvenient mode of transport?" White questioned, having given up on trying to pry the man from atop her.

He laughed light heartedly, finally getting his legs pried from the bike spokes. This woman beneath him was interesting, her height, her look, how she spoke, for some reason he felt himself drawn to her.

As he moved the bike from over her, he ended up tripping in his now untied shoe laces, falling atop the white woman.

She gasped softly as his lips collided with her accidentally. Neither moved, in a frozen state of shock, passer-byers stared at the pair with amused, disturbed, and indifferent looks. Slowly her eyes closed and she pressed her lips to his, and he mimicked her movements.

After a minute, the two parted, the man clamoring off of the white empress, and offering her a hand up. His cheeks covered in red and her cheeks and neck dusted grey.

"I have no idea what came over me miss, I am _so_ sorry! I don't know... I mean- ugh I'm such a fool!" The man slapped his forehead after White was steadied on her feet. White grabbed his hands as he continued to pound his cranium and lowered them.

"There is no need to apologize, I initiated it, is that not what you humans do in such a position?" White questioned, her face puzzled. He was quite, letting out a small laugh at what she said, this woman having such an alluring charm.

He out stretched a hand and kissed her knuckles, yet another wild blush claiming her stark cheeks. "It's an honor to make your acutance Ms. I'm William Leviticus."

The queen responded in kind. "I am White Diamond, it's nice to meet you William Leviticus."

"White Diamond." William chuckled, repeating the name to himself, it was curious. "That's an interesting and beautiful name."

* * *

In the time of a week, they spent much time together, including an 'evening' together.

After which the Diamond had to admit, Pink was right with finding charm in these creatures.

But with her curiosity sated, she went back to the meadow where her pearl awaited her return.

"Greetings, My Diamond."

"Greetings pearl, prepare a course for Homeworld, I've finished my business." The Diamond said, returning to her spot at the head of the small space vessel.

* * *

Her plan worked to perfection, She was pregnant with a human/gem.

Sitting at her large grand piano, albeit with some minor difficulty due to her growing midsection, she began to play a symphony, words flowing from her lips like a river of warm honey.

" _What would a mother not do for her child_  
 _What lengths would a mother not go_  
 _There's a bond that exists between mother and child_  
 _With no end to how strong it can grow_  
 _It's a promise for life between mother and child_  
 _It begins from the moment of birth_  
 _And you're shaken you to your soul_  
 _With an ache you've never known_  
 _And you look into their eyes_  
 _And find you're looking in your own_

 _And there's a pain you can't imagine_  
 _A special kind of torture you can feel_  
 _A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you_  
 _A past regret you can not heal_  
 _And no one guesses all the while you're praying_  
 _The screaming little stranger in your arms_  
 _Might just grow up and save you after all_  
 _Might just grow up and save you after-_ " The child within gave a swift kick to the Diamond's sides, causing her to miss a note or two.

When the child's turbid fit relaxed, and they nestled back into a comfortable position inside their mother's shapeshifted womb, White picked back up where she had left off, continuing to fill the room with her melody.

 _"What would a mother not do for her child_  
 _What heights would a mother not climb_  
 _There's a bond that exists between mother_  
 _And child and it only goes deeper with time_  
 _It's a promise for life between mother and child_  
 _And to break it there's no greater pain_  
 _And you're shaken to your soul_  
 _With an ache that can't erase_  
 _Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face_  
 _Cause there's a pain you can't imagine_  
 _A little talk that keeps you wide awake_  
 _That somehow turns to bold determination_  
 _That you'll never make the same mistake_  
 _And so you vow to feed your little future_  
 _Assuring that her talent, poise, and charm_  
 _Might just grow up and save you after all  
_ _Might just grow up and save you after all_

 _Some dreams die upon the vine_  
 _Some they never have a chance_  
 _Sweeter than the sweetest wine_  
 _That mine becomes_  
 _The Queen of France_

 _And there's relief you can't imagine_  
 _That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve_  
 _To know that you can get out of this hellhole_  
 _And finally live the life that you deserve_  
 _And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you_  
 _And all of the regret you didn't show_  
 _Might just grow up and save you after all_  
 _Might just grow up and save you_  
 _Might just grow up you save you after all_

 _What would a mother not do for her child_  
 _What lengths would a mother not go_  
 _There's a bond that exists between mother and child_  
 _Ah, but then again_  
 _How would you know?"_

With the song finished she let her hands go from the ivory keys to her midsection.

"I cannot believe I shall not be there to greet you into the world, my starlight, but I know that Sunshine and Moonbeam shall take care of you. That perhaps you can grow into my position of grand clarity when your close to Pink's age." The queen said, lightly massaging small circles against the taut flesh.

* * *

 **Oki doki! I'm done, since it's Friday I'll be gone for the weekend, and maybe I might just post something next Monday, but maybe not, I'm taking a little break because I haven't written this much in forever!**

 **So, with that said, you know the drill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG thank you guys _SO MUCH_** **for following/favoriting this!**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **DuskLugia**

 **FlameHammer**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **RyanSCP**

 **Wolf Shygirl2001**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **Yomon7**

 **marcirio**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **BluCrew**

 **gio2208**

 **SkyTheLoner**

 **SWEET, SWEET AWESMENESS ON YOUR GUYS PART! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! it's mind blowing!**

 **and pardon my French but almost 1,300 fricking views?!**

 **OI! I love you guys! I'm so glad you like this!**

 **And now to respond to your beautiful reviews!**

 **sonic -** _ **I liked the chapter!**_

 **I am glad, get ready for more of our favorite little hybrid princess because there is going to be a _lot_ happening in this chapter.**

 **umi ryuzzaki1 -** _ **I think this is a great story I think you should keep riding it's wonderful I like it I really think you should keep writing on it it's a very great story please keep reading more I want to read more I want to know what happened to Alexandra I want to know what happens to White after Alexandra was born**_

 **I _promise_** **to keep writing! cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! And believe me, there will be a lot more coming out about Alex in the next chapters! And not to give a spoiler, but White never really left after Alex was born, she just couldn't sustain her physical light form.**

 **Also the reason I haven't posted anything lately, is because I've been mega busy, and my Wi-Fi was down! SO guess what?!**

 **SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

 **or something like** **that!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Sparkling, soft, silver, Siberian, sand_

* * *

Neither Blue, nor Yellow, their Pearls, or the Crystal gems could believe how _quickly_ Alexandria was growing up, already three-years-old with a never ending blooming imagination, a never ceasing curiosity, and an elegant beauty that fit her young physic perfectly.

Yellow never understood White's reasoning to having Alexandria, just one of the many secrets she would never get an answer too now that White was gone. To say Yellow _missed_ White would be a stretch at best, but there were times when she felt Homeworld bearing down on her, if this is what drove White to give up her physical form then it was damn good reason, how she managed to look like perfect goddess all the time the sun gem would never know. Bags clung under her eyes, and crows feet had made themselves evident in the edges of her eyes, and at times she would curse that perfect snowy gem for putting this burden on her.

Blue as well was at a loss. Little Alex was so perfect in all her flawed half organic beauty. Nothing ever seemed to bother her, just like the gem in her forehead she was strong, mentally and emotionally. But, oh! Oh, her little outbursts! As much as Blue loved her it brought back forgotten feelings which had grown malicious over the years. How Pink used to throw her tantrums and get her way, or give her those large pleading eyes of a gemling, sparkling and shining in all their splendor, and when Alex would put on these displays, at times far worse than Pink's worst ever were, Blue felt an anger surge deep within her, all those memories of Pink, what were once an annoyance, became cherished in the years of her absences, and then she was back, and then White pulled the same harsh trick on them as Pink had. But this time it was much more sudden, and almost _worse_ , if the cyan gem had known how much trouble and headache a human/gem child could bring she wouldn't have pitied her so, and just left her with Pin- _Steven_ , as originally planned, but then Alexandria would be that sweet loving little angel crafted of platinum and silver. She just couldn't ever stay mad at her -Pink or Alexandria.

To them all, it was perplexing, how a once stoic gem, who everyone feared, the grand leader of Homeworld, was also this young child who loved all around her, and longed for everyone to be happy, always genuinely smiling -although at times she was a brat- Her kind heart that tried to see the good in every being, even with her naivety.

* * *

It was December, a chilly cold December day, that had mesmerized the youngest diamond.

What had her so mesmerized, was the glittering flakes of white drifting softly from the heavens above. Her face and arms pressed to the chilly glass window as White pearl brought the soft brush through her growing locks of platinum blonde, it was soothing, spending at least an hour or so getting her hair combed after breakfast.

Although with this new item outside the three-year-old wanted to be outside, playing in, well whatever the white stuff was.

"Pearl, are you almost done? I wanna go pway outside!" Alexandria asked, glancing back at her pearl, who continued to brush.

"Yes my diamond, Just 98 more strokes." The grey gem responded, her perma-smile never faltering. Alexandria groaned in annoyance and continued to stare out the window trying to plan out all the actives she would do once outside.

She watched, high above the beach in her room as a pair of humans walked onto the beach, the smaller one, who was dressed in purple running ahead of the much taller one.

"Can I go out now?" Alex practically whined, as the smooth cut gem replaced the brush on the dresser in the _exact same spot as all the times prior_.

"Yes my diamond, of course. Would you like me to come along?" The servant asked her young mistress, bowing politely.

"No thank you Pearl, If Moonbeam or Sunshine ask where I am tell them I'm outside pwaying." Alexandria said, running out of her room and down the halls, and then out of the ship, the long lacey sleeves of her shirt barely cutting the chilly air that greeted her outside the door. Connie had gotten Alexandria some more practical outfits aside from the dresses and sandals she always wore, consisting of shirts, pants and actual shoes.

Running through the cold white powder, she ran up to the being she had seen from her room, specifically to the purple dressed one, who turned out to be a young girl around her age.

"Hi!" Alex smiled, waving to the puffy coat clad girl, who waved back, grinning widely.

"Hiya! Name's Opal DeAngel! What's yours?" Opal smiled, continuing to ball up the feathery glitter of white into different sized balls.

"It's nice to meet you Opal DeAngel, I'm Alexandria Victoria White Diamond. What are you doing?" Alex said politely, cocking her head in confusion as she watched the girl ball up more and more of the powdery substance.

"Wow, what a name! I think I'mma call you Allie-cat! And I'm gonna make a snow man! Wanna help?" Opal beamed, her many balls beginning to form one bigger one.

"'Sn-ow'?" Alex questioned softly to herself, she had never seen it before but it looked like fun. "I guess... But I don't know how to make a snow man..."

"That's ok Allie-cat! I'm a master snowman builder! You just make some balls and stack them up, like this!" Opal demonstrated and began stacking more and more snow on top of her growing creation.

* * *

"You know, your different from the Opal I know." Alexandria commented, as they walked back a snow mound to the top to ride down again.

"Really? What's she like?" Opal asked, her face beginning to get rosier and rosier as time went by.

"Well she's a fusion between an amethyst and a pearl. and she's _really_ tall and skinny, but not like sunshine is, and she's got _four_ arms! And is really awesome!" Alex said, her own face, and other parts of bare skin turning either highly pale or rosy.

Opal laughed, shaking her head. "Your so weird, Alex!" Alexandria almost took offence had the large smile not been placed on the freckled girls face as they were sent down the hill again, then tumbling out into the soft cold fluff below.

Opal shivered slightly as a cold wind began to blow, as the sun began to lower below, looking to the barely covered girl near her, the girl asked. "Aren't you _cold?!_ It's freezing!"

"Not really, I guess I'm not affected like you are because my mom was so amazing and powerful and stuff she could handle _anything!_ " Alex smiled. Opal blew air out her lips in amazement, who ever Alex was, she was pretty cool.

"Opal! It's getting cold! C'mon we're gonna head home!" The tall lanky man who had arrived with Opal called over the vast expanse of snow.

"Oh, I gotta go Alex, my daddy says it's time to go home. See you later!" Opal called as she gather her items and began running for her father.

The wind stirred up and blew cold icy crystals of snow, blowing the wet locks of platinum back and forth across Alex's face, her shoulders dropped as she contemplated something very large for her young mind.

 _Where was her father?_

* * *

 **And that's where I'm gonna leave it.**

 **…**

 **Nah! I'm just pulling your leg, I said you'd get an extra long chapter and that is what your gonna get! so sit back and enjoy the rest of our featured program.**

* * *

Once the sun sunk below the ocean, Alex went back into her ship, and to Blue's makeshift court room, leaving a trial of wet foot prints and slush.

Upon arriving, Blue didn't notice Alex until the wet little girl was on her lap, regarding the report of which the solemn gem regarded. Blue gasped, and stared at the young gem, whose hair was dripping wet, along with her clothes. "What in gems name happened to you Alex? Your soaking wet! And for the love of gem impossibly frigid!"

"I was out playing in the snow! It's really fun! Maybe tomorrow, you, me and Yellow can all go play all the fun games I played!" The small white gem beamed, looking up at the soft queen with hopeful eyes of silver.

"Perhaps. But right now, you need a warm bath, before you get even more chilled in those wet clothes." Blue said, setting Alex on the floor and standing. Extending a hand down towards the girl, softly saying. "Come along." Accepting the offered hand the child followed the blue matriarch down the many halls of the tri colored ships.

In Blue's bathing chambers, her Pearl had already drawn up a bath, and gathered dry clothes for Alex without her diamond telling her to do so.

"Can Yellow come too, Moonbeam? Please?" Alexandria begged the older gem, with large gemling eyes. Blue sighed, and nodded, not wanting to battle with the toddler more than neccicarily.

Of course that meant that they would be waiting for Yellow to show up before Alex would even consider bathing.

* * *

It took over half an hour for the golden queen to show up, and then finally Alex took off her soaking wet garments and entered the soapy, almost ocean to her, pool of warm water.

Yellow relaxed in a corner of the pool, watching as Blue took a cloth and began to scrub the little girl down, making a few giggles escape the child's black lips.

When Alex had rinsed the soap from her skin, wanting to grasp at the Diamond's attention for moments longer she proposed a game, practically begging the two of them to play.

Finally they both conceded, Yellow taking her turn and submerging her mouth under the lilac scented waters.

As she sang different songs, Blue and Alex tried to guess what the musical number that the golden gem was trying to preform. In the end laughter filled the bathing chamber, echoing off the blue walls, creating ripples across the water.

* * *

As Blue and Yellow dried off, and Alexandria pulled the soft night shirt over her head, she asked a question that stunned both Diamonds and caused them to freeze, physically and mentally.

"Why don't I have a daddy? And where is he?"

The question was innocent, she didn't know that she had put the two gems in an impossible situation.

With a sigh Yellow picked her up and answered truthfully: "We don't know, White never talked about him, or if there even was a _him_." The child's shoulders slumped, as Yellow carried her to her room.

"How come mommy never talked about him?" She goaded on, wanting to find an answer to this nagging question.

"Well, White never even talked about you until after you were born and we had to get an explanation from her pearl." Blue said, slightly smoothing the wild platinum hair. Alex sighed as she was placed in her bed, rather than telling the two diamonds and three pearls 'Goodnight, I love you.' she just rolled onto her side away from them, not even bothering to respond as they bade her goodnight and sweet dreams.

Her young mind was wild with thousands of thoughts, all of which she didn't have an answer to. Silver tears slid down her cheeks wetting the pillow below her head as she cried herself to sleep, for the first time, her sleep wasn't restful, it was anything but.

* * *

 **Oki doke. I'm done, for good this time!**

 **So, what has prompted our young diamond to ask about her father? And can the diamonds provide the answers she so desperately wants?**

 **I don't even know and I'm the author! Sheesh...**

 **Let me know what you think will happen in the comments below and please don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **And REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy cannoli! I just watched the new episode and damn! It's awesome! I think my mind exploded!**

 **GriffonicTobias -** _ **Awesome story so far! Little Alex is so cute!**_

 _ **I am curious though... (Also if you haven't watched the final episode of Season 5 then you should probably stop reading this part XD) White Diamond was able to take control and speak through various gems, as seen in Change Your Mind, but... I think she also said that she was spreading herself though the Gems. Sooooooooooo… Is it possible that White Diamond is still alive, and living through White/Pink Pearl?**_

 _ **I'm probably going way left field with this, haha. Hope to see more soon!**_

 **Well she can and she can't, Alex is the main holder of the gem now if that makes sense. But White Pearl is still under White Diamond's control, because she was never released the pearl from her control so she is still sorta like White, I suppose.  
I can't say much more without spoiling the rest of the story, but lets just say that White Pearl might, lets just say, act materially towards her diamond's child in certain instances.  
**

 **Demon Elsa-** _ **I need more!**_

 **Well you're going to get more!**

 **Also thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **I mean thank you all! It means a ton too me!**

 **thank you for all the views, I mean 1,530+ that's so COOL!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Burning hot stones_

* * *

Blue was worried. It was 10:47, and Alexandria never slept in past perhaps 8:30-ish, She knew that she had been quiet busy the day prior, but this was unlike her. Not even White pearl had came out to say the girl was awake as she did everyday, the curvatious queen paced anxiously, should she go check on Alex? Perhaps she was still upset from last night? Blue had felt her upset aroura, but thought nothing of it. Should she just let the girl brood on her emotions? No, the loosely dressed gem dismissed the idea the moment it surfaced, that's how she lost Pink, and she refused to make that mistake again.

"Pearl, is there any news from White pearl about Alex?" Blue asked, pausing her pacing and glancing at the ballerina gem. The gentle gem shook her head, not even having to glance at the screen before her, as her Diamond had asked her at least every few minutes.

Glancing nervously at the door, the screen before her pearl, her throne. That was the last straw, she couldn't bear to wait any longer for the child to wake up, she needed to know Alex was ok, needed to know that the cold she experienced the day prior hadn't affected that sweet little girl negatively.

As the negative thoughts began to pummel Blue Diamond's mind she ran through the twisting halls, and towards Alexandria, hoping and praying to the stars that she was just being worrisome and that Alex just didn't want to be disturbed.

* * *

Bursting through the open door, she looked at the cushion where Alex lay, her form not seeming to move under the large cloak.

In a second, she was beside where Alex lay, lightly shaking the girl's small shoulder under the blanket. The princess groaned softly, trying to ignore the disturbance.

"Alex, _please_ , wake up." Blue practically begged, continuing to shake the child's shoulder. Alexandria groaned more and weakly pushed Blue's hand from her shoulder, rolling over to drift back to sleep.

"Alexandria, come now, it's time to get up." Blue insisted, taking the cover from over the girl. the platinum haired child curled up into herself to try and replace the warmth taken away, when her attempts of warmth failed, she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes and wiped her nose, sniffling away any remaining snot that congested her small nose.

Blue gasped at the gruesome sight before her. Alexandria's eyes were puffy and red, her nose a similar shade. Her skin was a pasty white, such a contrast from the pale tan it normally was, and dried tears and snot caked themselves into her hands and sleeve hems. A wet cough tore itself from the young empress's throat, and rang sickly through the room, echoing in the ocean queen's eardrums.

"Morning Blue... I don't feel to well..." Alex managed through her sore throat, her voice sounding of sandpaper and gravel. Again she rubbed her sore eyes, trying to unblur the image of cerulean before her.

"Oh dear..." Blue cut under her breath, her call ringing out through the circler room. "Pearl! Go fetch Steven! Immediately!"

White pearl exited the room, traveling outside the ship to the beach house where Steven was.

* * *

Time inched on, before Steven entered the room, Blue sitting on the bed with Alex propped up against her side, recovered by the blanket of black, white, and silver stars.

"What's the matter? White pearl didn't really say anything." Steven said, jumping onto the bed near the two diamonds.

"I don't know! But Alexandria looks dreadful, Steven there is nothing that could cause a gem to look like this! I figured it had to be something humans experience, but _I don't know what to do Steven!_ " Blue said, her voice rising in pitch, tears starting to brim in her blue pools.

"Hi Alex, how you feeling?" Steven asked, sitting beside the two gem females.

"I feel hot and sticky, and my throat hurts, and my eyes, and my head, and my nose just keeps dripping! Steven! I'm scared!" Alex whined, nestling closer to Blue's velvet coated side.

Steven put his wrist to Alexandria's forehead, which he then quickly withdrew. "She's burning up." He said, looking up to lock sights with Blue's diamond iris's.

" _WHAT?!_ " Blue practically screeched, her eyes widening in panic as she looked down to the child snuggling her side. Alexandria whimpered and clutched all the tighter to Blue.

"Wha? No, you..." Steven facepalmed, they had misunderstood what he meant. "She's got a fever, which is like... um.. Well you don't feel good, and you feel really weak. But she's not going to die, it'll pass in a few days and she'll be back to normal. But, you're going to have to rest in order to get better Alex, I'll bring some medicine later but for right now you just need to try and stay calm."

Silver tears pooled in Alex's dimmed grey eyes, and she nodded sniffling the mucus that dripped from her nose, her head throbbed painfully as she moved it, a whine bubbling in her pained throat. Blue put her hand to Alex's forehead in the same way Steven had, and although her hand could linger longer than his, she still felt the heat that spread from Alex's forehead, pooling in her gem delivering a painful burn to the cyan hand of the ocean queen.

Steven hopped off the cushion and exited the room, leaving the two gems to themselves.

* * *

When Steven returned, Connie was with him a grocery bag in her hand as well as some other things which Blue couldn't identify.

Alexandria coughed, smiling softly at Connie as she set the bag down and began taking things out. "Steven, can you get a washcloth with some cool water, while I check her temperature?" Connie asked, taking a child thermometer out of it's case.

Alex inched away from Connie as she moved the device closer to her forehead, Blue partially shielding the child with her arm.

"Don't worry." Connie laughed gently. "This just takes your temperature. Nothing to be scared of."

Blue moved her arm back slightly, allowing the dark skinned young woman to continue.

With worried eyes, Connie regarded the small device, muttering under her breath. "Connie, how bad is it?" Steven asked, wringing out the wet cloth into a bowl, then placing it on Alex's forehead. Steam clouded off the girl's skin as the damp cool rag made contact, causing a gasp to ring from all of them.

"Her temperature is... it's beyond that of what anyone could handle, it's at 112.6 and 121.3 on her gem, technically speaking her brain is basically being fried." Connie said grimly, a frown crossing her face. "The only way I can think of to bring her body temperature down is maybe an ice pack, but I honestly don't know, she inhumanly hot, you could almost fry an egg with how hot her forehead is."

* * *

Alexandria whined, she didn't like what they were saying even though their voices seemed to meld together, and figures blur. She didn't want to stay in bed until she was better, she didn't want to taste anymore of that horrid medicine, she wanted to be able to play and run about, she wanted to go see that girl who had played with her again. She didn't want to eat another bowl of soup, she didn't want to throw up again and feel her sore throat being coated in stomach acid.

Oh, how Alexandria wanted to throw a fit and complain, to protest how she was feeling. But how even a minor tantrum made her head ache, pound, and throb shut down her protests before the built. All the little girl could do was just go with what was going on, without complaint.

But the visits from the Pearls to monitor her during their Diamonds absence made it a little better.

Yellow Diamond would sit with her for a while, sometimes singing, or just talking, and on the rare instance would _cuddle_ the young girl, but only slightly.

Blue Diamond would talk with Alexandria, sing, play music on her harp, read, and snuggle with the sick girl until she fell into the fitful sleep of her fever.

Yellow Pearl would read stories to the young empress, acting out the scenes and changing her tone to match each character.

And Blue Pearl would draw with the small queen, either coloring in a color book, or sketching a picture of one of their friends.

But one day while Blue pearl sat with a resting Alex, the little girl asked a little question, almost to beat her question before she became ill. She asked:

"What was mommy like?"

* * *

 **Boy, she is just full of questions even when she's sick, she still is asking all sorta of questions.**

 **How will Blue Pearl answer, since hardly anyone, diamond or pearl alike hardly got to know the true side of White Diamond aside from the queen who wanted everything perfect and threw a fit when she didn't get her way?**

 **I mean this new episode just kinda makes it so hard to continue this because she's not as mature as one would have thought, but don't worry readers I don't plan on stopping just because White actually acts like a who knows how billions of years old bratty little prima donna.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow you all really like this and my fingers can't stop typing it so here you go!**

 **Demon Elsa _-yay more chapters! i love storys like this and your doing quite well_**

 **I have more chapters! And I love stories like this too, and thank you so much I try!**

 **Also thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **And at least 1,630+ views?! *faints***

* * *

 _Chapter 9:_

* * *

Blue Pearl didn't answer the young Diamond.

It wasn't like she could, because she was sworn to secrecy, for there were certain things Blue and Yellow wished for Alex never to know about her mother.

"I do not know, I never personally knew her, I am just a simple Pearl." The gentle gem explained.

"Do you at least have any sketches?" Alexandria questioned, with large hopeful silver eyes to mirror who she was questioning about. "Please pearl?"

The gem smiled softly, recalling some of the sketches she had hidden away from all per her Diamond's orders, but, oh, some of the pictures. The angered faces of the white goddess during a tantrum, or her stone carved smile when she got what she wanted, or when she would remove impurity's from a gem, as beautiful as it seemed it was a fate worse than shattering in gem standards. She sighed, although she wanted to show her one of the many photo's she didn't want to taint the perfect image the girl had hard printed in her mind.

Without a tantrum, Alex gave up, knowing that the soft blue pearl would not answer her request no matter how she pleaded.

* * *

But as Alex grew and changed she became more and more curious about her mother, asking a question related to her at any opportunity that showed itself. Sometimes, rather than wandering aimlessly around her ship, or playing some game with the pearls or crystal gems, she would open an unknown door and explore the contents of the room, even if most of the rooms were boring, barren storage areas.

But sometimes she would open one of the many doors, and inside were _treasures!_ Some contained wild adornments, that no doubt had been worn by her mother on special occasions. Others were filled with fragrant, dried bouquets, that the ice queen had received as gifts from her emergence day. And her favorite room by far, was the large sitting room, with soft velvet covered couches and seats, silver and gold adorned glass tables, and beautiful art covered the walls, most of it of was of different scapes of Homeworlds beautiful lands and towering buildings.

But as she wandered the halls with her pearl walking two paces behind her, stepping forwards only to open the door of her Diamond's child's choice. So many doors seemed interesting but had already been opened, but at the end of one of the many long halls was an elegantly adorned doors, polished to a sheen, with silver and platinum in the shape of symbols that Alexandria barely understood, she knew that they were gem, because the pearls and Diamond had begun teaching her to read and write the gem alphabet and so on and so forth.

"Pearl? Can you open this door?" The girl asked the almost robotic gem behind her, who had already stepped forwards to place her hand on the scanner, her face showing a smile of pride that could be barely masked by the perma-smile she always bore.

"Thank you." Alex chirped, stepping into the bright white room, that seemed to sparkle and glow in the sunlight shining through the window and the light glittering off the chandelier.

The room was beautiful, it had a few soft padded velvet chairs like that in Alexandria's favorite sitting room, shelves on the wall containing gem instruments of all sorts; harps, violins, guitars, kritions -like a guitar but it sounds _way different_ -, wind instruments, and precision. But the one that drew the young empress's attention, was seated in the corner with a silver bench.

It was a shining white with silver, gold, and platinum swirls and shapes adorning the sides, and some glass stones in the shape of White Diamond's gem. Its keys were made of pure ivory and black granite.

If you can't guess what the instrument is; it was a grand piano.

Stars filled the pale silver irises of the snowy princess, who clamored up onto the silver bench, sitting before the grand instrument. For a moment she stared at the white and black keys, her four year old fingers hovering over them, unsure if she should touch the instrument that her mother used to play.

Opening the book that sat above the keys, she flipped to a random page, then to the start of said song, taking a moment she let her fingers hover over the keys mentioned, then placed her fingers on the first note.

It rang out loud and clear through out the room, and then the next note, and the one after that, and that, and the next, and the one after that. As if it came by instinct, the notes seemed to spill from her fingers as they danced over the keys, only interrupted by a discordant note here and there, the music beginning to fill the ship with its melody.

* * *

It was like a flashback from thousands of years before.

And neither Yellow or Blue could believe their ears, as music that hadn't been heard since Pink had first formed, but now it was replaying, only slightly different with a few notes off beat.

Wandering the halls in source of the sound, as the classical tune carried through out, the two Diamonds found where the music emitted from.

Peaking inside the slightly cracked door, they saw Alexandria sitting at her mother's piano, playing one of the melodies the her predecessor knew by heart. Blue gasped softly, tears pooling in her eyes at the adorable sight, as her hands clasped over her mouth. Yellow let a gentle smile grace her face as she watched Alex stare at the keys and the music sheets in front of her, playing the music gracefully, and without thinking the golden gem wrapped her arms around the oceanic gems waist, her chin resting on the bare shoulder of the gem before her.

This felt right, natural to Yellow. Watching Alex play music, holding Blue close. She wished for nothing to interrupt this tranquil moment.

Alex's movements slowed down as the music finally came to a stop, her hands removing themselves from the keys. She looked towards the door, smiling at Blue and Yellow, waving. The two gems cheeks flushed slightly and they stepped away from the doors, to a separate side from the other, breaths hitched.

* * *

None of the Diamonds talked about what had happened between them at the door.

Of course things continued, as normally as possible, but, little Alex did tease Yellow and Blue about how she had caught them, but wasn't mean about it.

* * *

Alexandria stood in front of the two eldest Diamonds who sat on their thrones. With large pleading eyes, again the young girl begged the two elders.

 _Ever since she was a child_  
 _She always knew how to get her way_  
 _Just act a little bit wild_  
 _And someone will surely come to play_

"Please can I run one of my colonies, Blue and Yellow?!"

Yellow shook her head yet again, delivering the same answer as she had given all the times before: "You're too young yet Alex, you barely know how to read gem, and have no knowledge of gem politics."

 _It's a truth she took to heart_  
 _But humility and patience didn't come with age_  
 _She's born to play this part_  
 _A diva's always center stage_

"Blue...! Can I please?!" Alex begged, turning her focus to the other Diamond, giving her sparkling gemling eyes. Blue closed her eyes, knowing if she looked into those silver pools she would eventually cave, but Yellow was right, Alexandria wasn't ready to manage even a part of one of her colonies.

"You heard what Yellow said Alex. No."

Alexandria wrinkled her nose, narrowed her eyes, and a snarl warped her black lips. " _That's not fair!_ I want to control one of my colonies, _NOW!_ " She whined, stomping her small sandaled feet in anger.

 _Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_  
 _Relishing in untestable power_  
 _Glowing red in a black and white scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

"No." Yellow said again, her voice stern.

The white empress growled, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. " _I want it now_!" Her whining voice rose in pitch, and feet stomped harder, small cracks beginning to form around her feet.

 _Stoking the sparks that fly higher and higher_  
 _Royalty with a crown of stars_  
 _Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

"No." the gold gem growled, her own hands clenching the throne in which she was seated.

" _I WANT IT NOW! NOW! NOW!_ " the child screeched, her tantrum just beginning. Flailing her fists, and stomping her feet, Alexandria persisted.

 _Addicted to adrenaline_  
 _And always looking for attention_  
 _Thought to be so genuine_  
 _When she's suddenly met with apprehension_

Yellow stood up, and again denied the child what she wanted.

" _WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY COLONIES?!_ " The small voice echoed through out the chamber.

"Your too immature!" Yellow snapped, sparks flickering from her finger tips.

" _AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT!_ " The loud cries grew, platinum hair beginning to stand up and glow, as well as her eyes, sparkles falling from her figure like a meteor shower.

 _The fighting has begun_  
 _And she'd do anything to get ahead_  
 _Like using people as ladder rungs_  
 _And sweeping gem shards under the bed_

 _Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_  
 _Relishing in untestable power_  
 _Glowing white in a blue and yellow scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

" _YES YOU ARE!_ "

" _ **AM NOT!**_ "

"Stop it both of you!" Blue insisted, standing from her throne, to get in the way of the two fitting gems.

 _Stoking the sparks that fly higher and higher_  
 _Royalty with a crown of stars_  
 _Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

" ** _I WANT ONE OF MY COLONIES! NOW! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!_** " Alex screamed, her hair standing on end like her mother's, and her figure glowing stark white, her silver eyes blurred away from the shining white glow that burned within them.

"Alexandria! Calm down! _Now!_ " Blue hissed, her own temper flaring, but also a fear of what might happen if her powers continued to flare like they were.

 _Ah, but there's hope for you still_  
 _Before it all comes unfurled_  
 _Ah, you just need to chill_  
 _It's not the end of the world_

" _NO! GIVE ME MY COLONY! NOW! NOW! NOW!_ " Tears of anger spilled from her eyes and evaporated as they rolled down the cheeks of the girl.

"NO!" Yellow snapped, slamming her fist into the wall, as to not strike one of the others in the room.

 _She just can't help but be this way_  
 _She lost her true self long ago_  
 _Now all her friends have been pushed away_  
 _Because a caricature is all they know_

With an angered scream, light beams shot from Alexandria's gem as she protested what was going on, thankfully she didn't hit anyone, but she died the dark navy blue room white and grey.

 _Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_  
 _Everyone rushing to disavow her_  
 _All alone in a blue and yellow scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Blue shouted, her own ability's causing emotions to pour from the four other gems in the room.

 _Hurt by the stars that fly higher and higher_  
 _Clutching a broken crown of stars_  
 _All alone in the final scene,_  
 _The one and only:_  
 _Diamond queen_

 _What a pity, that Diamond queen_

The lights in Alex's eyes began to dim slightly, and her hair fall back onto her back, her almost floating form lowering to the cracked floor beneath her feet. She put a hand to her forehead, her body shaking as it stood on the ground.

"I don't feel too good..." Alexandria muttered, her eyes fluttering open and closed, as she teetered back and forth. And like a rag doll, dropped from one's grasp, she crumpled to the floor, her powerful outburst tiring her out.

Blue and Yellow didn't react as quickly as they normally did, being wary of her powers flaring again.

* * *

They put her to bed, and then began deliberating between themselves and Steven if Alex was ready for a _little_ responsibility.

But, even then, in the back of Blue and Yellow's minds, there was that fear that lingered, from all of White's attacks to them mentally, and what scared the two diamonds more, was that although Alexandria was just a mere four years of age, her power was near that of her mother's.

They hated to fear the little girl, but they couldn't help it entirely, it was just instinct.

* * *

 **Sheesh, that's one of her largest outburst by far!**

 **The song used and only slightly altered was Candle queen, and it seemed to fit her tantrum.**

 **And she was able to play the piano, because it was just something natural to her, like singing, or something like that.**

 **So review, favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOO new chapter for you guys! sorry about the wait!**

 **Also thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **And 2,270+ views *dies and goes to heaven***

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Monday madness (part 1)_

* * *

Alex bounced nervously, rocking back and forth on her feet as Blue's palanquin traveled through the air, their destination inching closer.

Blue didn't look down to regard her and ease her nerves, that fear still lingering from the year prior. After that outburst, both her and Yellow had stopped babying her so much, and she only got more attention when she acted more mature then what she had.

The young girl twisted the straps of the white unicorn backpack that she held in her hands, eyes nervously staring at the building as it loomed closer.

with a shaky voice the small empress of white asked: "B-blue...?"

Blue turned her head down towards Alex and smiled softly, knowing how to answer immediately. "Don't worry Alexandria, you'll be fine, besides, it's no different from colonizing your first planet, One of us would drop you off and you'd be left to your own devices to conquer and build your gempire."

Alex looked down her tone soft and unsure. "But Blue... what if they make fun of me... I'm so different... I'm not like anybody but Steven, and they... they're just humans..."

"And you are a gem, more importantly; A Diamond. Their words mean nothing to you, they can't do anything to harm someone who is made of the hardest materiel out there. Alexandria, listen to me, if, and I do mean _if_ anyone makes fun of you, I will _personally_ deal with them. You've got nothing to be afraid of." Blue reassured, as her palanquin landed in the parking lot of the one story brick building.

The ocean queen shrunk down to a more human size and offered a hand which Alexandria took and held tight, her palms clammy. They walked out of the Palanquin, Blue pearl trailing behind her Diamond, and the young gem as well.

The pearl pushed open the doors and stood aside as the Diamond duo entered the new threshold.

As they walked down the halls, both blue gems earned strange glances and stares, some of the older children snickering under their breaths as they saw the white stone imbedded on Alex's forehead.

Alexandria leaned closer to Blue, her smaller hand gripping the much larger gem's tightly as anxiety coursed through her small frame. The cyan gem queen pushed open a door with colorful posters on it and the number 238, just as her Pearl had said.

Inside the room were children and their parents/caregivers. Alexandria's heart beat quickened and she moved to stand behind Blue, her nerves getting the better of her. The door was slammed open and Yellow burst in, her pearl struggling to keep up. With short pants, the golden gem said: "I told you... I'd... Come... here..."

A small smile worked its way onto the child's face but she still struggled to overcome her nerves that kept her cloaked behind the gems. People stared at the _colorful_ group for a moment before returning to adjusting their children in this new setting.

A primly dress woman strode over to the trio of Diamonds and nodded her head respectfully then asked in a crisp voice. "Are you..." her cold, harsh grey eyes scanned the clipboard in her hands. "Mrs. and Mrs. White Diamond?"

The two gems flushed a darker shade, and stared sidelong at the other. "We're not- I mean we sort of are but- uh... We are Alexandria's legal guardians?" Yellow stammered, trying to contain the flaming blush on her cheeks.

The woman gave a hum of agreement, but her face showed her utter distaste for the group. "And where is Ms. Alexandria?" She questioned. Yellow lightly nudged Alexandria forward, and out from behind Blue, then used her legs to block the child's retreat.

With nervous eyes, the child looked up at the prim woman. Her heart hammered in her chest, but her blood froze in her veins.

"Hello, I am Ms. Buttomes. And I will be your teacher for this year." Ms. Buttomes said, nodding to the group. "You will be assigned a cubby as well as desk, for now, you will be aloud to explore the room."

With this said, she walked to another family group.

* * *

Across the room a loud gasp broke, and a lanky blonde haired girl with pale lavender glasses and blue eyes, drug her father who was equally lanky, over to the gems.

"I can't believe it! I remember you, Allie-cat! Bettcha don't know who I am?" The girl asked.

It took Alexandria a moment to rake her mind for the girl's face, and then like a gem forming for the first time, it burst from her in the form of a smile. "Opal!"

Both girls embraced in a hug, Opal breaking the embrace with a huge beaming smile, but her eyes shrunk like pin-pricks when she caught sight of Blue and Yellow who cast a shadow over them. "Are those your moms?" The freckled blonde whispered out of the corner of her mouth, stepping back towards her father.

"What?" Alex laughed, her protective bubble popping. "No, this is Blue and Yellow. They're the other Diamonds, kinda like my mom's... um co-workers? I don't know."

"Oooh. Whelp, nice to meet you, Blueberry and Banana!" Opal grinned cheekily. Her father looked at her aghast, stunned by what she had just said.

"Opal, apologize, _please._ " He whispered, his face pale as a ghost as he watched the two gems gauging their reactions.

"Ok, fiiine…. Sorry I called you guys fruit names. Ms. Blue Diamond and Ms. Yellow Diamond. Can we go play?" Opal apologized, then asked Alex to come along with her.

"I am _so_ sorry about that! My daughter is never that rude, normally, I guess it's just the newness of all this." He said apologetically. Yellow waved a hand dismissively, granted the words had been insulting but this 'Opal' was a child, so her actions could be forgiven, at least this once.

* * *

For the remainder of the early morning, Opal showed Alexandria everything, the cubbies, the desks, the toys, the books, the drinking fountain. But then the hardest part of the day so far, came all too soon.

Opal was alright when her father departed, but, Alex felt the fear from earlier creeping up on her.

"Please, please stay! I don't want you to go!" Alexandria whined, clutching Blue and Yellow's hands in her own. Her eyes were bordered with tears that she tried to keep at bay, but she struggled as the two Diamonds insisted that they must go.

"Alex." Yellow hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't make a scene."

The gem princess's black lips quivered, and her eyes began to trickle with tears. Blue sighed, and knelt down, brushing the tears away from the silver pools. "Alexandria, I promise, that we'll be back later today. But please, we need you to be a big girl and learn. These are things that Yellow and I can't teach you. Besides, when you come home this evening, you can teach Yellow and I what you learned." The darkest queen booped the small girl's button nose, a gentle smile dancing across her lips.

Dark lips quivered slightly, but no more tears fell. "Ok." Was the short squeaky response Alex gave. She gave Blue a hug, which the gem returned, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Next, Yellow got a hug around her legs, and the sun gem ruffled Alex's hair softly, telling her to be good. Yellow pearl saluted the young gem queen and told her to shine like the beautiful Diamond she was. Blue pearl knelt down and hugged the smallest leader and wished her the best of luck on this first day.

She sat at her desk as the group of gems who she called family left.

* * *

Everything was explained to them, as they sat on the plush rug, then Ms. Buttomes asked the group of children if any of them knew how to spell their names yet. Very few hands went up, but, Alexandria held hers up the highest, waving it around wildly.

"Ms. Alexandria, since you seem so eager, why don't you come up here and write your name." Ms. Buttomes said, extending the piece of white chalk to the girl. The daughter of White Diamond sprung up and ran to the chalk board, happily taking the offered stick of powder.

She let the chalk get comfortable in her hand, closing her eyes she began to spell her name the only way she knew how; in gem.

An agate's stone here, a lapis lazuli there, a few emeralds and topazes, and like that, she spelt her name in the smooth and sharp shape of stones: Alexandria Victoria White Diamond.

Her teacher gasped and looked at the writing in horror. "What is this?!" The jet haired woman nearly screeched. "This is just some ridiculous pictures!" Ms. Buttomes took the chalk eraser and removed the finely crafted stones in a few swift, angered strokes.

Reluctantly, Alexandria sat back down among the group, many of the children snickering and giggling at her. She hung her head in shame and brushed away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was a Diamond; She was strong. She was hard. She was perfect. She was flawless. And yet she had made a complete fool of herself in front of a group of 30 some others who were already judging her, no doubt permanently.

Opal hugged her friend gently, her face full of remorse. As well as their desk mates, a pair of twins, who looked at Alex with pity. "I think your writing was really pretty." The boy said, his dark brown eyes giving her an apologetic look even though he didn't do anything wrong.

His sister then quietly added. "Yeah, maybe you can teach me how to write like that? Rubin's right, it's really beautiful." Alexandria stayed quiet but smiled gently at the three kids who made her feel a little better than what she did.

* * *

As they were dismissed for recess, Alex had almost all but forgotten her blunder earlier. With side walk chalk she did her best to teach Opal, Rubin and his sister the gem alphabet. The three humans struggled to comprehend their own alphabet and this new one the gem/human was introducing to them.

A snarky cold laugh emitted from above Alex as she was coloring with chalk, the figure shadowed her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of freaks." She said, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Not sorry!**

 **enjoy, and all that other fun stuff you know how do to as loyal readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**umi ryuzzaki1 - _you should have white diamond have left a message for her child on one of those Diamond Communicator things has a recording that would be very cool_**

 **Well, I can't promise THAT specifically, but I can give you something similar in this chapter, that I hope you like!**

 **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 ** **XOrochimaruX****

 ** **thomasponyfan1****

 ** **JustinTheSpider****

 ** **umi ryuzzaki1****

 ** **Yomon7****

 ** **DuskLugia****

 ** **marcirio****

 ** **Krugerfan18****

 ** **FlameHammer****

 ** **RyanSCP Wolf****

 ** **Shygirl2001****

 ** **Demon Elsa****

 ** **GriffonicTobias****

 ** **QueenWhiteDiamond****

 ** **And 2,450+ views? I think I've gone to heaven, it's like a-ma-zing!****

 ** **Also Happy Valentine's day to you all! I Here's a plate of peanut butter and sugar cookies, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, chocolate chip cookies and apple slices that look like hearts!****

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Monday madness (part 2)_

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of freaks." She said, crossing her arms.

Alexandria looked up, and just by looking she could tell this girl, one who she had seen sitting primly in her class room, was not only rich, but _rude_. Alex placed the chalk she had been using back in the bin, and dusted her hands off, careful not to stain her satin dress.

"No, I think you're mistaken. We're a bunch of friends." Alex said, oblivious to the cruel shock she would be getting, worse than Yellow's destabilization.

A cold airy laugh passed the girl's lips, and a group of her lackeys no doubt, began to laugh along with their ringleader. "Oh, aren't you precious! Look, you can't just come here with all you 'freaky smarts stuff' and 'sweet talk' and 'pretty clothes' and hope for anyone to like you. I mean look at you! That dress looks horrible, your make-up is _way_ too overdone, and you've got this stupid thing glued to your forehead!"

"It is not!" The gem/human spat defensively. "It was my mommy's gem! Which she had to give up for me! It's a real 200.5 carrot pure white diamond!"

"Is not!" The red haired girl said in a singy-song voice, flicking the polished white stone with a pink painted nail.

Searing hot pain coursed through Alex, as the flick rang through out her head, making her entire body feel like at any moment, it would cease to exist. It hurt so bad she couldn't even focus enough to tell the girl off with her powers.

 _Why that little!_

"Why don't you leave her alone, Clairie! She didn't do anything to you!" Rubin said, shoving her girl back, granted he was a rather short boy, but he made up for that in gall. Clairie snapped her fingers and one of the boys behind her pushed Rubin back, sending him skidding onto the asphalt.

"Leave my brother and friends alone!" His sister said, standing up. Although she was timid and tended to hide behind her eyes -which sported a pair of blue glasses- soft blonde hair.

Opal narrowed her eyes and rolled up her sleeves, sending a weak right hook towards the boy who had shoved Rubin. The girl snapped her fingers again, and some of her lackeys grabbed Opal -who kicked and jerked against their grasp- and Saffron who didn't struggle knowing she wouldn't stand much of a chance.

 _Oh, you wouldn't dare!_

Then a pair of the strongest grabbed Alex's arms much to her shock, and held them behind her while Clairie grasped tightly at her gem beginning to pull against the stone, scratching the pale milky skin of Alexandria's forehead.

Silver, hot tears flowed from the young empress's eyes as not only the pain of getting her gem flicked still coursed though her, but was now tripled as the red head pulled against her sensitive stone. She struggled in their grasps, but that only caused her head to swim and the main to multiply and travel through her faster, electrifying every single fiber with white hot pain.

"s-stop!" She choked out, her tears pattering against the ground and staining her cheeks red.

"Why should I? It's not like _you_ can make me!" Clairie goaded, a satisfied smirk of pure evil gracing her red painted lips.

" _But I_ _can!_ " Alexandria's gem glowed beneath her attackers palm and from that sparkling glow, a being of pure white formed, towering over all the children. Her figure looked like that of a goddess, because that was, in short what she was.

Her stark fists balled up and she glared at the group of children, her gaze spilling ice down their backs, most of the lackeys backed off, and Clairie let go of the glowing white stone that was projecting the figure and stepped back in shock.

The figure didn't say anything more, just looked around at the children who had scampered off out of fear, and stared with furry at Clairie, who just gaped up at the large woman of white. The snow queen bent down to stare eye-to-eye with the young girl who had assaulted her child, her eyes sparkling dangerously. " _Touch her like that again, and I swear you won't live long enough to scream for help._ "

The girl nodded, tears welling in her large green eyes, and the very second White stood, she took off running.

White crouched down and gently stroked a small piece of stray platinum hair from her daughter's face as she lay on the ground. Lingering just a moment longer to admire her growing child, who lay on the ground dazed as her gem was not her own in that moment, the white empress kissed her fingertips and placed them on Alexandria's forehead beside her gem, which the Queen returned too the second after her prints made contact.

Rubin, Saffron, and Opal just gawked at what they had witnessed, and a barely conscience Alexandria viewed hazy images from two points of view, a much taller one, and her own.

* * *

On the final recess of the day, The trio of humans explained to the platinum haired girl what they had seen, she didn't believe it, she couldn't, it seemed surreal. Her mother? Coming out of her gem, or their gem since it was sorta shared, she just couldn't comprehend it, and it made her still swimming head throb with dull pain.

* * *

Opal, Saffron, and Rubin waved to Alexandria as the twin's own mother picked the three of them up from their first day, Alex just standing there alone, playing with the sparkling straps of her backpack.

She waited just five minute's more on the curb, the warm august sun shining on her back, making her hair glisten and momentarily blind anyone who caught sight of it from the wrong angle, before Yellow's Palanquin landed a few spaces away in the parking lot.

The golden gem stepped out, not bothering to shrink her form as she strode to the front of the school, where our dear Alexandria stood waiting patiently.

"Let's go." Yellow said, beckoning the child with a finger. Alex smiled and looked both ways before crossing the street, running to the gem nicknamed 'sunshine', and jumping up the steps and stepping behind the thick curtains of sparkling yellow lace and chiffon.

* * *

The stoic gem didn't ask the smaller hybrid about her day, or the small scratches on her forehead and the redness. But the self-conscience pearl took notice to these minor things, wanting to ask what had happened but staying silent in her Diamond's presence.

* * *

Over dinner, Alexandria talked about all she had learned, and how earth's alphabet was so different from what she had been originally taught, her new friends, and the games they played and how they held interest for the gem alphabet.

But she didn't mention what had happen on the playground, or complain about her head still dully pulsated with pain, but the Pearl's and their Diamonds noticed she was hiding _something_.

"So, Alex, how did you get those scratches by your gem?" Blue questioned, her voice careful and soft as she asked.

"Oh... I uh... tripped..." The young gempress lied, for the first time in her life, she had lied. Yellow hummed, her hands folded in front of her mouth, it wasn't the most believable, but none of the gems pressed the issue further.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this is good for White showing up Umi, this is just the start, and will Clairie and her goons leave Alexandria alone after White's threat or continue foolishly.**

 **And why did Alex lie when Blue and sworn to defend her if anyone had picked on her.**

 **And how will White showing up affect the young girl?**

 **Too many questions, but ah, this is what I must do to give you an interesting story, go ahead and leave as many reviews as you want because you can never review too much.**

 **Trust me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**umi ryuzzaki1 -** _ **it was awesome! I hope to get to see more of her like that but it's just the best way to see her and I wonder what blue and yellow do when they find out what happened**_

 **Ok, I don't know which 'her' your talking about, but Yeah, this over protective version of White diamond is cool, because I mean it's taking an already naturally creepy lady and channeling that into something good!  
As for Alex, she is innocent, this is the best way to see her, as a child.  
**

 **Demon Elsa -** _ **oh oh oh the diamonds would have destroyed them**_  
 _ **that was a really cool move in the story cant wait for more!**_

 **Of course they would have, but what's cooler; Blue and Yellow showing up after the fact and giving Clairie something she wouldn't forget  
OR  
White appearing out of Alex's gem and giving a total buttkicking threat that sent chills up my spine when I was proofreading it.  
**

 **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **And thank you, oh my goodness thank you for almost 2,750+ views, I mean honestly! I think I might cry, that's so amazing, I'm so happy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: a simple request_

* * *

Over breakfast Friday morning just a week after, Alex asked Yellow Diamond a simple request, who had been supervising her lunch preparation.

"Sunshine?"

The golden gem hummed, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

"You remember those kids I told you about? Opal, Rubin, and Saffron?"

"Yes."

"Can they come over for a slumber party? Please?"

Yellow turned from the counter where her pearl had been finishing up the child's lunch, and looked to the girl with a skeptical arched brow. "And just what is a 'slumber party'?"

"Opal says that its... it's like a party where your friends come over and you get to spend the night together. She has a lot at the twins' house because her mommy works overseas and because her daddy sometimes has to work overnight. And there's pillow fights, and yummy snacks, and movies! Oh and you get to stay up later if it's on weekend!" Alexandria chirped, finishing her bowl of cereal. The amber gem hummed, she didn't like the idea of it, but the girl had been exceptionally good as of late, and was eager to do her schoolwork.

"I'll think about it and talk to Blue about it."

Silver eyes sparkled, and black painted lips let out a high pitched squeal that cracked a few of the glass cups and plates in the dish pan.

Alex got up and ran over to Yellow and hugged her leg tightly, repeating: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I said I'll talk with her about it and that _I'll think about it_ " Yellow said, shaking her head at the girls enthusiasm. "And Connie will be taking you to school today. So, I'd get ready so, your not late."

Alex stopped her enthusiastic assault, looking down at her clothing, or more correctly, her pajama's. She looked to the wall where a large clock hung, tick, tick, ticking away the moments. Grabbing her bowl from the table, she tossed it to the sink, and ran through the halls up towards her room.

Yellow chuckled, shaking her head, she would talk to Blue about it, but maybe, just maybe she would say yes. She the ordered her pearl to add a diamond communicator to the girl's lunch bag.

* * *

Alex had ran up to her room, and quickly changed into her outfit for the day, a White turtle neck with lacey silver sleeves, that were beaded with white, yellow, blue, and pink beads around the sleeves, black leggings, and her normal silver sandals.

She double and triple checked her backpack as she ran down the winding halls, towards the door, shouting her goodbye's to Blue and Yellow, as Yellow pearl met her at the door with her lunch bag.

Dashing out the door, where Connie was waiting for her. The girl ran down the boardwalk, not even bothering to greet the young woman as she jumped into the back seat of her car, quickly buckling herself in, and telling the dark haired woman: "Let's go!"

A stunned Connie shook her head, and got into the drivers seat and taking off down the roads of beach city.

* * *

Alexandria almost didn't wait for the car to stop before she jumped out, running to the door.

"Blue'll pick you up later! Have a good day Alex!" Connie hollered out her rolled down window before the gem child disappeared from sight.

The little girl had just barely made it to her class room in time, and had to hide her lunch on her lap as she had sat down.

Ms. Buttomes's hard grey eyes scanned the class room, and then the clip board on her desk. The prim woman pursed her lips and began reading off the names of each student; the student calling out when their name was said.

* * *

Alex found it hard to focus on the numbers and how to spell them on the black board, as the impeding thought of weather Blue and Yellow would allow her to invite her friends over that evening.

From her seat near the back of the room, she could see Rubin's red fire-man backpack and how bulky it was, she could only assume that, that meant his parents had allowed him and Saffron to come over.

Opal noticed her best friend's antsyness and did her best to write: 'we can, u ok?' without looking away from the black board too long. The platinum haired girl fidgeted further, she didn't even know if it would be ok for them to come over, her heart pounding in her ears making focusing almost impossible, and the lunch bag on her lap felt like an anvil crushing the black clad limbs.

Then, from her lap, a beautiful chiming sound emitted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The young empress looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her blood freezing. With trembling clammy hands, she opened her custom lunch bag and saw the golden diamond prism glittering and chiming Yellow's diamond chime.

Her already pale skin turned milky white, and silver eyes shrunk like pinpricks as it continued to chime in her hands, a bead of glistening sweat dancing down her brow.

"Do, you need a moment, Ms. Alexandria?" Ms. Buttomes asked crisply, glaring at the child. Alex swallowed the hard lump in her throat, and nodded, eyes glued to the crystal item clasped in her palms. "Well, whatever it is, it can wait until lunch."

The girl placed the prism under the table and twisted it halfway, and carefully typed her message to the golden gem who had been asking her presence. " _Can't talk now, in class, will get back to you over lunch, promise._ " With that typed, she twisted it back to its original position.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Alex scrambled to get up and out of the room making sure to stay well hidden amongst her class mates.

The Diamond line in her lunch bag still felt warm, and her heart still pounded, hoping and praying to the stars that Ms. Buttomes would not ask her about the gemtech device.

When the door was opened, she followed the rest of her group to the cafeteria, sitting next to her friends, wishing to cower away from the judging glares of her piers.

"So, what was the gem thingy?" Opal asked, leaning over her friend's shoulder.

Alex clutched the diamond communicator tightly, and twisted it to call Yellow back with a smaller screen than normal. "It's called a Diamond line, kinda like a phone sort of." She muttered amongst the chatter of lunch hour.

With a beautiful chiming tone, two figures came into view; Yellow and Blue.

"Alexandria." Yellow said crisply, nodding her head out of respect.

"Hello Alex." Blue smiled gently, waving softly to the girl on the other end of the screen.

Alex could barely utter a greeting before Opal, Rubin and Saffron had made themselves known, waving wildly to the remaining pure Diamonds. Yellow straightened, and her harsh amber eyes she regarded each child carefully, noting Rubin's bright brown eyes, Saffron's soft blue eyes that glittered in the golden and blue light.

"My apologies for calling during class, but I believe you would find my news delightful." Yellow said, folding her hands in front of herself as she remained stoic upon her throne of gold.

"I mean, it's ok, I didn't get in trouble-"

"She just got the major stink eye from _EVERYONE_ in the room except us!" Opal chirped, drawing down her eye lid as she cut off the young Diamond, her attitude eager and bubbly.

"So, what's the good news?" The platinum blonde questioned, eager eyes regarding both Diamonds before her.

"Well, Yellow talked to me about your request, and I believe that it would be interesting to meet your friends personally." Blue spoke, her own eyes of the ocean regarding each child, from the highest hair on their heads to the bottom of their shoes.

"Both Blue and I believe it's fine for your friends to have this 'slumber party'." Yellow said with a pause. "But, I don't want any of you to act like wild animals while your here, which means; no pillow fights."

The four children looked to each other, looked to the screen, then back to each other. A chorus of laugher and cheers of delight emitted from each child.

* * *

 **So, Yellow said yes! Yeah!**

 **But how will the Diamonds react to meeting this small group of our Alex's friends?**

 **How will the kids react to the Diamonds?**

 **My, my, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Review your guesses, because who knows? You might just guess what'll happen next ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**TheAnomalyExpert -** ** _Blue... Yellow... The chances of them NOT doing a pillow fight are slim to none, especially when its Alexs first one._  
**

 **While that is true, they still have a standard of respect which they expect Alex to live up too, and since they have very little experience with these sort of things they are just kind of assuming that the children will behave.**

 ** **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!****

 ** **XOrochimaruX****

 ** **thomasponyfan1****

 ** **JustinTheSpider****

 ** **umi ryuzzaki1****

 ** **Yomon7****

 ** **DuskLugia****

 ** **marcirio****

 ** **Krugerfan18****

 ** **FlameHammer****

 ** **RyanSCP Wolf****

 ** **Shygirl2001****

 ** **Demon Elsa****

 ** **GriffonicTobias****

 ** **QueenWhiteDiamond****

 ** **romaru****

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 ** **Oh me, oh my! 2,840+ views?! *faints*****

* * *

 _Chapter 13: "IT WAS SOOOO AWESOME!"_

* * *

The rest of the day flew by for the group of children, each exited for the evening to come.

When Blue's palanquin landed in the parking lot, Saffron and Rubin's mother had pulled up, including Opal's father.

Blue shrunk down, and greeted Alex with a hug, the child giddy, doing her best not to bounce on her heels.

"So, you must be the Blue Diamond Ruby and Saff keep talking about," The twin's mother said, ruffling each child's head respectively. "I'm Gigi Arnet. These little monkey's mother." Rubin groaned slightly, wishing for his mother not to be so lovey dovey in front of others.

"A pleasure." Blue said, shaking the black and red headed woman's hand.

"And I think you remember me from Monday." The lanky blonde man said, her smile tired as he did his best to make pleasantries.

"Ah, yes. Earl DeAngel. Again, a pleasure." Blue also shook his hand, wiping it off on her skirts once the introductions were finished.

"Ok, my little monkeys, be good for Ms. Blue, and if you make a mess, clean it up please." Gigi said, blowing a kiss to her children as she walked back to her van. "I love you!"

The twins waved, smiles on their faces as they bade their mother goodbye for the weekend.

"And Opal... Be good, no silly business. You know the rules." Earl said, kneeling down to his daughter's height and kissing her forehead.

"Ok, ok. I promise! Love you daddy!" Opal smiled, pushing her father towards his truck, eager for this slumber party to start. He shook his head and got in his truck, and driving off.

Now, here they all stood; Blue Diamond and four eager children.

"Let's head home." Blue said, her pearl picking up Alex's backpack and walking to the Palanquin. When they entered the Diamond transport, a bombardment of questions flooded from the children, expect Alex, towards the large ocean gem.

"Why are you so big?"

"Why're you Blue?"

"What makes you a diamond?"

"Do you eat?"

"Do you eat other rocks?!"

"Where did you come from?"

"What's she?"

"What's this called?"

"How does this work?"

"How old are you?"

These questions rang in the large gems ears as she flew her palanquin to beach city, her temper bubbling and brewing inside, as Alex did her best to answer what she could, as they sat about the smooth blue tile floor.

* * *

This lasted for quite some time, Blue diamond's hands gripping her throne's arm rest tighter and tighter, before she snapped, answering each question with an unconcealed anger.

"I'm a Diamond! I'm supposed to be large! There's boron in my gem creating a blue tint! My gem is composed almost completely of carbon with the slight abnormality of boron which means I am a Blue Diamond! No I do not eat other rocks or anything else unlike you organics! I came from a distant planet that was controlled by Alexandria's mother, but truly I hail from Homeworld! That's my pearl! This is my palanquin! I control it! And it doesn't matter how old I am, now please for the love of gem just!... just please, no more questions!"

Each child stopped, Opal's mouth hanging slightly agape at the question she had been going to ask died in her throat. Saffron pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and pushed up Opal's which were about to fall off, and muttered a gentle apology. "Sorry Ms. Blue..."

* * *

When Blue's Palanquin landed on the beach and she let the children off, softly telling Alexandria: "I'll be in my extraction pool, but I will see you all for dinner."

Blue Pearl led the children inside, White Pearl taking half of the back packs following close behind her Diamond.

Opal had shut up since Blue's outburst and hardly said anything the rest of the way there, but Alex knew her friend had a question tickling the back of her throat begging to be answered.

"That's my mommy's Pearl. Blue and Yellow won't tell me why her eye is cracked though, and she's still kind a under my mother's control." Alex said calmly, as she gave her friends the tour of her third of the ship.

"Wait, didn't you say that the lady that came out of your gem the other day to give Claire the what for was your mom?" Rubin asked innocently, causing blue pearl to freeze and drop the bags she had been carrying. The children looked inquestionativly at the pale blue gem, who covered her hands over her mouth, unsure if she should tell her Diamond or collect more information.

Taking a moment to collect herself she picked up the bags she had dropped, and calmly followed the group from behind.

* * *

With bags deposited in Alexandria's large bedroom, which left the human children in awe, the went outside to the beach to play.

Really all the did was play a game of hide-and-seek, tag, and freeze-tag.

But all that joyous playing came to a halt when one of the still wild corrupted gems burst forth from the ground, causing the children to scream in fear.

"Get inside! Now!" Pearl yelled, summoning her spear and keeping the beast at bay.

The children dashed into the body ship of white and ran to a random room, which was dark, not even illuminated by the outer light of the hall as the door whooshed shut as soon as all the parties were inside. The Diamond child fumbled dim control panel for the lights and when she managed to turn them on, she wished she hadn't.

With wide eyes they all stared at the room which was filled with thousands of bubbles, each containing a different shattered gem. The humans didn't quiet understand what had overcome Alex as she buried her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"Alex... What's wrong?" Saffron asked innocently, her blue eyes gazing worriedly at the cowering girl she called friend.

"they... they're _**shattered!**_ " Alex screamed, tears pooling in her eyes and falling down her ivory cheeks.

"How? and Why would anyone do that?" Rubin questioned, poking a bubble that held a crudely shattered ruby.

"I don't know how... but... my mommy... _I_ shattered them..." Alex whispered in horror, her body trembling. The three humans looked to each other, then to their friend, and wrapped arms around her in a tight hug.

"You didn't do this."

"She had good reasons..."

"Your a good person and gem Allie-cat!"

Their words did little to reassure her, but she wiped away the tears that had streamed down her cheeks. "Th-thanks guys... but... I'm going to have to ask Yellow and Blue about this..."

* * *

Alexandria stayed silent for the rest of the day, barely speaking at dinner, where Yellow was greeted with similar questions as Blue. But, before they could get a word out, Yellow answered them, having been forewarned by Blue.

"Nitrogen make my gem Yellow, and Blue explained the rest of information that you would need to know."

The two pure Diamonds did their best to engage in small talk with the children, Yellow asking what their most memorable moment with Alex had been thus far.

Opal started off: "Well, learning gem is really cool!"

"And all the cool stuff Alex knows about!" Rubin piped up.

"And her powers are really amazing!" Saffron said, smiling as she ate a piece of cheese pizza, now normally the Diamonds wouldn't have allowed this type of food for Alex, but Yellow had read up on the subject and this was a common food at these events.

"What powers?" Yellow asked with a silent venom, Alex hadn't told them she knew how to use her powers yet.

"Well it all started when Clairie was teasing her."

"And she was being _really mean_ like always!"

"And then this glowing white lady came from her gem!"

"And told her off!"

"IT WAS SOOO AWESOME!" Opal beamed, fist pumping into the air.

"White came from your gem?!" Yellow and Blue asked, their eyes going wide. Sheepishly, Alex nodded.

"Why didn't you say that you were being teased?" Blue asked, her face full of concern.

"More importantly; why didn't you tell us?!" Yellow snapped, lightening bubbling from her fists.

"I don't know...!" The gem princess whined. "I thought you guys might get mad..."

"It's not Allie-cat's fault! It was Clairie's!" Opal said boldly, standing in her chair. Neither Blue nor Yellow said anything, just sat with stone faced expressions.

"We'll discuss this at a later time Alexandria. Finish your dinner and continue with this 'slumber party'." Yellow said, standing and leaving the room, Blue trailing behind her, giving Alex a disappointed look.

* * *

 **Uh-oh... I don't think that was supposed to come out was it?**

 **How much trouble Will Alex be in?**

 **Will she tell them about the shatter room?**

 **Will the children enjoy the rest of the slumber party without interruption? Man, I think I need to make these chapters longer or something...**

 **Thank you faithful readers for all your support!**


	14. Chapter 14

**umi ryuzzaki1 _-_ _awesome! I hope they understand because that little Claire is big bully!_**

 **Well, that's hard to say. Clairie comes from a rich family, and lots of things get swept under the rug because of this unfortunately.**

 **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **AND 3,200+ VIEWS?! *DIES AND PARTIES UP TO HEAVEN!***

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Fun_

* * *

Alex and the children had returned to her lavish room, but the bright silver lights seemed dull to Alex's own eyes of a matching hue.

She thought having her friends over would be fun.

After all, they had sung nothing but joyous words about their own slumber parties.

She had not considered that her friends would have said such words of a true encounter that would leave her feeling ashamed and worried for what the two elder Diamonds, who in another life she had ordered be formed, would decide as her punishment.

Lost, was the young Diamond gempress in her own mind, thoughts swirling, mixing, bubbling, and exploding. What cruel fates Yellow and Blue would have in store for her.

"Alex! How bouncy is your bed?!" Opal beamed, pushing her hands against the large cushion of sparkling grey.

"Ummm… I don't... I don't know...?" The princess of gems said, giving her most energetic friend a baffled glance. The trio of humans had something planned, something that would hopefully break this slump Alexandria had let herself slid into, like gliding down an endless pit, receding into the deepest depths of her own subconscious.

"Oooh-ho! I bet it's super bouncy!" The Blue eyes girl laughed, clamoring up onto the large plush thing that Alex slept on each night. The twins following close behind. The platinum climbed up after them, standing near the center with the group.

Opal grinned like a mad woman -sometimes, Alex wondered if her friend was- and jumped into the air as high as her legs would carry her. Then came crashing down in her bare feet, sending a startled Alexandria up, and then tumbling down around the large plush cylinder. Saffron and Rubin having much more grace then her, as they jumped, and landed down, jostling the girl even more, around she rolled, trying to gain footing.

And once said footing was found, she copied her friends, bouncing up, when the other went down, sending herself flying up into the air like a silver missal.

She began to enjoy this, greatly, her mother's great starry black and white cape of thick lace becoming a mess as up and down they continued, sailing higher each time, and sinking lower only to be propelled again; higher still.

* * *

Blue could hear the laughter and shouts, all the way in her thrown room.

Had Alex not been down cast when she left the kitchen though? Had her friends taken advantage of such things that Alex had at her disposal?

Many a thought similar clouded Blue's mind making work impossible. So, rising from her throne, the emotional queen strode with long deliberate strides to where Alexandria's room lay, in the heart of the ship.

How the sounds grew louder as she neared, squeals of joy, cries of triumph and delight, laughter shared between the four children hidden behind the door of ornate white.

Putting her hand against the metal intrusion, it took barely any force for it to move and the sound to increase ten-fold! A pillow sailed across the room, having been flung by none other than the youngest Diamond.

The instant the soft head placement made contact, everything froze.

Saffron stopped braiding the long pale blonde hair of Opal, who stopped braiding her rag dolls yarn hair of bright white, Rubin stopped throwing a pillow, his arm froze mid-toss, and Alexandria stood there staring at the gem who she had just hit. Blue stopped, mouth partially agape, gaze questioning, but, ah, she was thinking, the gears in her brain unaffected by the momentary freeze.

She held the pillow in her hands, running her fingers over the soft material. Blue Diamond; one of the rulers of Homeworld, she took the pillow in her hand, and threw it back at Alex, her face emotionless.

Alexandria's wide silver eyes blinked owlishly, and stared at Blue, her face full of shock.

The curved Diamond smiled, letting laughter pass from her lips as she survived the children's faces.

The daughter of White Diamond smiled, and laughed, the humans of the room following suit a, a full out pillow fight was engaged.

When Blue finally admitted defeat, the children having teamed up on her, she took to a more docile task; in this instance, letting Saffron braid her hair, the little girl struggling with the thick locks of off white/blue.

* * *

Yellow could hear the laughter as well, and when a fifth voice joined, a voice that she had hardly ever heard make such a sound as laughter, although her laughter was the most beautiful the golden queen had ever heard.

Rising from her own throne, she did the same as Blue, traveling to Alexandria's room.

* * *

Opening the door to the room, she stared around, her face full of anger.

"I thought I said: No pillow fights." Yellow said through gritted teeth, glaring at the two diamonds in the room.

"Blue, Your a Diamond. Act like it. And I told you, to be respectful! This is not respectful! Your room is a mess! Is this how you're supposed to act-"

* * *

Yellow Diamond whooped and laughed as she pushed her hover-cycle faster; faster. Faster still, through the streets of a young Homeworld, she could have continued forever like that, racing her shadow, nothing to stop her... But _White Diamond._

The young gold gem quickly applied the brakes, digging her heeled boot into the ground to stop her from colliding into the gem of pure color before her.

"And just what were we doing? Hmm, Sunshine?" White asked, her hands placed on her wide hips. The only other Diamond -as of yet- stood, and quickly saluted her higher, her apology coming out in unsure and shaky stutters as she struggled to grasp a suitable answer.

"Well- I... I was just-"

"You were having fun on your hover-cycle, correct?"

Yellow could only give a solemn nod, she had been caught, she couldn't say she had not been doing what White had _clearly_ caught her doing.

White sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between two slender fingers. "What have I told you time and time again? You are a Diamond. You are not some foolish quartz or flimsy pearl. You have a roll to play and that is to lead your gems and conquer other planets for the sake of our cause. Tell me, What kind of example are you setting for your gems? Better still; for our soon to be formed Blue?"

"I'm sorry your grand clarity, but it was my free time so I just thought-"

"You don't have free time Yellow, all your free time is spoken for, there are planets you could be searching for, choosing which one to add to our empire next. There is no time for fun."

* * *

"-Alexandria!" Yellow's voice coldly snapped Alex from the visage she had just seen, her vision still momentarily clouded by what she had just seen.

Alex crossed her arms and looked away from Yellow. "Don't you remember fun?" She gempress spat, silver eyelids falling shut.

The golden queen growled, picking Alex up in her grasp, and grabbing Blue's own wrist, she drug both of them to the Diamond trial room.

* * *

"Where do you get off, Alexandria?! You should have more respect than that! And yet your room is a disaster! And Blue! Stop colliding her! You should have put a stop to her reckless behavior when you went back there, not join in the madness!" Yellow yelled, her fists brimming with lightening.

"She's a child Yellow! And she right! When was the last time we actually enjoyed time with her?" Blue asked, gesturing behind her for Alex to return to her friends.

Both Diamonds let their tempers boil, glaring at the other fists clenched.

"We take hours out of the day for her! And yet she still thinks she can fool around like she does!" The golden queen bellowed.

"But she's a child-"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yellow... When was the last time you or I spent more than dinner, and perhaps a fraction of time before bed with her? Together? All we've done lately is let the Pearls take care of her every need, only managing and spending perhaps an hour out of twenty-four with her. White made us promise, she had us swear on our very _gems_ that Alex would always be well cared for! Don't you remember all the fun times we had with her, when she was little?" Blue persuaded, stepping closer to her yellow counterpart.

The burning gem sat back in her throne, slumping, Blue and Alex were right. _She had forgotten how to have fun_.

 _Fun:_ Such a foreign concept to her now. Never in her million plus years of existence did she ever think that the very same gem who told her to stop having fun was telling her now; to have fun and loosen up a bit, if not for a few hours of a single evening.

Blue moved to stand behind Yellow, her delicate fingers beginning to work at the stress knots of Yellow's neck. The golden gem sighed, resting her head in her hands, and muttered: "Your right... I need to at least try and spend more time with her, before she's gone, just like our pink..."

* * *

Blue and Yellow each sat upon White's sacred cushion, hands intertwined unintentionally between them, Rubin and Saffron asleep in Blue's -now braided- hair loop, Opal and Alex each atop Yellow's shoulder pads, the credits of a movie playing over a large screen, the pearls each asleep or feigning it on a pillow of their own, The oceanic gem's breaths passing softly through her lips, as she too tried this "sleep".

"Are all slumber parties like this?" Alex whispered softly over to Opal after glancing up to see if Yellow was asleep.

"Not at all!" Opal scoffed back, her own voice lowered to a small decibel. "But this has been one of the most awesome slumber parties ever!"

"Go to sleep." The Yellow gem, as to which they had been resting on, mumbled through partially opened lips. She didn't even have to crack an eyelid of powdered gold to ensure that they had laid down and were trying to go to sleep in the barely lit room. The only lights being the screen, and the gentle glow made by each gems gem.

Yellow smiled softly, letting a deep sigh pass through her nasal cavity.

Perhaps, just this once she would allow herself to have this small reprieve of time, to allow herself to have _fun_.

* * *

 **Oki doke! There you go!**

 **I wanted to end this chapter on a sweet note, so I hope you all enjoy it, and just to forewarn you all; I ship Bellow, so just be forewarned that there might be a little Bellow shipping going on.**

 **Please review, follow favorite, do I have to tell you all this anymore?**


	15. Chapter 15

****Thank you all for the following and favoriting!****

 ** **XOrochimaruX****

 ** **thomasponyfan1****

 ** **JustinTheSpider****

 ** **umi ryuzzaki1****

 ** **Yomon7****

 ** **DuskLugia****

 ** **marcirio****

 ** **Krugerfan18****

 ** **FlameHammer****

 ** **RyanSCP Wolf****

 ** **Shygirl2001****

 ** **Demon Elsa****

 ** **GriffonicTobias****

 ** **QueenWhiteDiamond****

 ** **romaru****

 ** **Inspiroy****

 ** **TheAnomalyExpert****

 ** **hollymariesmith22****

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **And now, Review responses!**

 **xGorgeousGorex - _I wish I would have found this sooner! Bellow yeeeesss!_**

 **I wish you found this sooner too! But glad you like it, either way! Better late than never am I right?  
And I shall only ship Bellow lightly, (I do ship it hard though! ^) Unless further asked to bolster their relationship by the audience.  
**

 **JustinTheSpider _-More human activity with diamonds_**

 **Yep, and it will only grow as time wears on, glad the newest chapter was to your liking.**

 **And HOLY DIAMOND STAR SHIPS! 3,380+ views!? OMG I love you guys so much!**

 **Also, because this is such a popular story, and you all like it so much, I shall give you guys an extra long chapter! Stand ready because this one will be quiet a doozy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 15:_

* * *

Alexandria was nervous, sweat beating itself into her palms, even though it was frigid cold outside her palanquin, she could see Blue and Yellow outside, their own palanquins following not to far behind, the bodily moisture persisted.

She paced back and forth, her long sparkling silver and white dress whispering over the white tile flooring of her small ship. On, and on she went, almost wearing a treed into the flooring. She shouldn't be nervous, she had no reason to be, other than the fact that her... crush... had asked her... to his home... to stay up all night... for a big party... She gulped, again asking her pearl how close they were.

"We're almost there my Diamond Alexandria." Would be the response she received each time.

Wringing her hands together, she continued, she needed to calm down. They weren't there yet, she still had a chance to bail. But, then all the hard work the pearls and Blue had spent doing her hair up, weaving laces of silver and gold into the long terraces would be wasted, and so would the time spent crafting the dress she wore now.

Its soft sleeves of silver lace that glittered and twinkled under the moonlight, the white silk that made up the entirety of the dress, feeling cold against her hot skin. Both Diamonds had commented on how much she looked like her mother, and that even White would be astonished at the beauty displayed by one so young as eight.

And Alex could have sworn she could have heard a smooth, soothing voice whisper continuously in her ear:

 _You look beautiful my jewel, calm down, you shall be the center of all attention, and the most attractive beauty they have ever seen._

But even these soft whispers of encouragement and bolstering did nothing to calm her racing heart. Sticking a slender finger in her mouth she bit it, finding some feeling in the numb digit, although, her canine teeth bore a large dent in the flesh.

This event was held at Clairie's home, and the girl had rarely spoken to since her mother came forth from her gem, she shouldn't be so worried, it would be a night with her friends, Blue and Yellow would be there, she'd get a chance to meet Opal's mother, Saffron and Rubin's older siblings. Oh, no matter how she tried to comfort herself, it didn't work, she was a wreck, her stomach turning and heart pounding wildly against her chest.

The palanquin landed, followed by Yellow's and Blue's, each gem looking stunning in her own way.

Alex had no choice but to step out of her palanquin, the wind greeting her skin harshly. She had reason to be glad that the snow had been cleared from the pavement because it would not mix with her bare black painted toes in anyway kindly.

"Oh, relax Alex. This isn't some gala at Homeworld, it's just a new-years party." Blue said, her arm linked in Yellow's.

Alex smiled softly, but that did little to ease her. She tried to focus on something -anything- other than the nagging pit of butterflies in her stomach. She turned her gaze to the detail, each diamond and their pearl bore.

Yellow Pearl had dressed ever so finely, after all, how could one not when your master ruled Homeworld? She had golden necklaces draped around her neck, and small -fake- pearls beaded into her hair, the lace that ruffled around her shoulders was much more extravagant than normal shining in even the pale milky moon light, other than these few things, the pearl still remained the same as she always had.

Blue Pearl had taken a similar dress, her laces too, sparkling in all their splendor, but was much longer.

Yellow Diamond, even though she counted the occasion as a waste of time, she had taken time to make herself lovely as well. Her helmet was polished to an almost blinding gleam, her collar came up in a beautiful dark Yellow contrasting against her skin, and longer sleeves of the same tone extended well into her gloves, a cape flowed over her shoulder pads, dragging not far behind her, with the Diamond insignia shining near the end, her skirts fell more-so to at her hips but were no less stunning, and the thigh high heeled boots added that bit of feminine touch that offset her militant style of dress yet completed it.

Blue Diamond, where to begin? Her hair flowed perfectly, creating that large white teardrop that cascaded from her scalp, which was decorated in beautiful strands of gold and blue rhinestones, her hair then covered by a sheer piece of gorgeous blue lace, her dress hugged and her body in lovely velvet and silk covering of blue, navy and deep blue, beautiful silver bangles and bracelets jingled and jangled from her wrists, and necklaces of both metals hung from around her neck, her natural beauty only amplified by these things.

White Pearl, dressed similarly to always, and the other pearls, her being stoic as ever as it almost simply refused to move.

The pearls stepped in front of their diamond for but a moment to open the doors, and did so with a great pleasure. They would have announced their glorious leaders presence, had all heads not turned to them in that very moment, some jaws dropping and glasses clattering to the floor spilling their contents to provide a sticky, slippery spot.

Alexandria was greeted happily by all her friends, receiving a large group hug from the three humans. They drug her into the throng, leaving the pearls and Diamond left on the front entry.

* * *

Dances were danced as the night wore on, and champagne was refused by all the gems, the children having almost fallen asleep at one point.

But ah, out of all the well dressed people, and Diamonds, Alex shone the brightest, many sets of eyes drawn to her young elegant figure, spinning and swirling about the dance floor in pure joy and elation as the late hours ticked on, passing by, and dragging further into the night.

One man, a tall thin blonde, of refined taste, stood with his family, all dressed in black and mingling about the higher class of attendance, but his eyes, his attention kept being drawn, tugged by an invisible force towards the figure of the Diamonds, and even more-so; Alexandria Victoria White Diamond.

But, then, whose eyes were _not_ on the beautiful and strange looking women composed of light?

Opal laughed, her face full of joy, and she began to chant towards the dark skinned boy and pale skinned girl who she called friends. "K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S!K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S!"

Both sets of cheeks turned dark, as silver eyes met brown, moving in sync to stare at the small mistletoe that hung above the two of them.

From across the way, the Diamonds could see the situation Alex found herself in, and Blue -who had found herself caught precariously next to a gentleman under the small leafy thing until Yellow had came over and stared him off- tugged the golden gem through the crowds, not wanting that sweet little girl, who she had mentally called _her baby,_ to take part in such a thing at such a tender age. But White pearl was far closer, and in that moment, White took control of her servant and pushed her way through hurriedly.

Rubin and Alex stared at the other, their cheeks aflame, as they would look to each other, up at the mistletoe, and back to each others stare.

Saffron brushed the piece of hair that she had always let dangle in front of her _dead eye_ as her elder brother called it, for she was blind in that eye, and far sighted in the other, hence the glasses, and with intensity, she watched her brother and friend continue to stare at only two things.

Alexandria's heart beat loudly against her ribs, her cheeks a glow, and eyes wild, mind wondering what Rubin would do as she herself was far too stunned to even think clearly in that moment.

The short boy ran his fingers through the tight curls on his head and cautiously stepped forwards, slightly puckering his lips as he aimed for Alexandria's cheek, eyes shut tightly as he could not watch himself do such an act. But his lips never made contact, and when he confusedly opened his chocolate eyes, he saw that White pearl, with a ferocity in her grey eye, had harshly yanked Alex back by her wrist.

All who knew the pearl personally were stunned, as she never acted out of line in any instance. Blue stopped dragging Yellow as the gem with a cracked eye spoke with a voice not her own: "Alex. We're going _home._ " And both pearls belonging to the colored diamonds gasped, hands flying to their mouths as for the first time in either of their recollections, a _pearl_ told her _Diamond_ what to do.

"What? But, Pearl! It's not new years yet! The party isn't over, and-"

The pearl's eyes looked wild with rage and her grip tightened around the wrist of her diamond, her voice still not her own, almost a match to the own Alex had heard tell Clairie off when she was younger, but now it emitted from the lips of her pearl, rather than her own mind. "We're going _home_ Alexandria."

The way she uttered the word home, it frightened the girl who struggled and tugged her wrist against her Pearl's grasp. The Pearl frowned deeply and gave a sharp tug, causing the well dressed girl in her grip to stumble forwards and struggle for footing. On lookers just seemed to stare on in confusion, whispers passing through them as they tried to guess what had possessed the thin pearl to drag the girl.

"No! Pearl! Let me go! That's an order!" Alex grunted, turning her resolve from prying her wrist, to prying the gem's fingers from it. But, the gem didn't heed it. Blue picked up her skirts and did her best to weave through the crowds, Yellow trailing not far behind her, struggling too with her own skirts of gold.

"Pearl!" Alex pleaded desperately.

"We're going to _Homeworld._ This world is clearly not fit for you." Pearl said, and one could just picture the snarl on White's lips at that moment as she possessed her servant to drag her daughter away form the scene.

Now, why you might ask, was White so enraged all of a sudden, rearing her head and showcasing a temper which normally was never shown, as she was emotionless until years ago. Well, it was in fact the reason that Alex was about to be kissed, while it was just an innocent one at that, goaded on by the people around that poor Rubin and Alexandria fell victim too, it struck something deep within her. Her child would not be touched in such a manner until she deemed it suitable, and that would not be for a very, very, _very_ long time.

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled in pure shock, digging her heels into the ground in no avail.

"Pearl! Release Alexandria right now!" The golden gem yelled, running down the steps, hard eyes casting themselves onto the lesser gem.

"Just hang on Alex!" The darkly dressed gem shouted, her pace not far behind the sun queen's.

The Pearl didn't listen to them, her action not her own.

"Stay out of this, Blue and Yellow. This is between Myself and my daughter." The Pearl said, stopping both Diamonds in their tracks.

"That's..."Blue whispered in terror, hands covering her mouth.

"White Diamond..." Yellow finished, and if they had blood, it would have turned to ice in their veins in that moment.

* * *

 **Sheesh, again, white has struck terror into me!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this special chapter!**

 **And what'll happen now? Will White Pearl/White Diamond take Alexandria back to Homeworld against her will?**

 **Will Yellow and Blue stop this crazed gem?**

 **Oh man... I'm not going to be writing again until Monday on top of it all! Now, I, even have to wait to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh!**

 **It's been far too long! Let's see where were we... OH my stars!**

 **Let's respond to what you all have said and welcome new followers and favoriters! OMG THANK YOU ALL! Season one finally in about to commence but hang on to your britches!**

 **GriffonicTobias - _Oh boy. Stuffs about to get real._**

 **Oh, yes, this will be the most important chapters thus far, but don't worry this isn't the end.**

 **Demon Elsa - _i NEED more i wate on baded breath for every new chapter_**

 **Well, don't worry, I, too wait on baited breath for my fingers too cook up a new adventure to serve as a wonderful full course meal to you all, bon appetite!**

 **JustinTheSpider - _White clearly had a plan after birth  
but i dont belive this is the final result_**

 **She did, and what Yellow and blue have done goes against what she had wanted; true, she wanted her child to know about her human roots, but only enough and just the important things  
She wanted her to have a far more extensive knowledge of gem stuff, but since Yellow and Blue are only two gems, it's honestly hard for them to keep track of Alex's lessons AND Homeworld plus their colonies all at the same time.  
White has left them with a tremendous burden, and all that's happening is Alexandria is getting the full human experience.  
**

 **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **And oh my gem! Thanks for all the views! I mean honestly! _3,600+?!_ An authors life doesn't get much better than this!**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: All I ever did was for you!_

* * *

Blue and Yellow watched in pure horror as White Pearl dragged Alex into her palanquin and took off, it was more than what either of them could emotionally take.

The Dark gem trembled, her knees suddenly feeling incredibly weak. It was like a reoccurring nightmare, she had felt the exact same way when news reached her about Pink's shattering. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing Alexandria as well. The emotional queen fell to her knees, and chocked back the sobs that threatened to tear themselves from her in bitter mournful waves, her hands balling into fists against the sharp pavement.

Hot tears ran down her face, spattering to the cold gravel below. Her aroura lashed out, sending the pearls into mourning, and even some of the humans were affected. Great, powerful cries burst from her, echoing in the still night.

Yellow wasn't affected like Blue was, but she too, found herself reeling.

"Get up Bl-blue...! This isn't any time to bawl like a child!" Yellow snapped, brushing tears from her eyes, caused by her own feelings and Blue's emotions. "White Diamond has Alexandria, and-and we can't just let her take her to Homeworld! That would traumatize her beyond our comprehension!"

A man, who had followed them out, the same one whose attention had been captured by them all evening halted dead in his tracks, he knew that name she had just mentioned with an uncanny familiarity, as he had let it brand itself into his cranium. "White Diamond?" He echoed, his own head struggling to grasp what he had just seen occur.

That woman who dragged the child out looked nothing like the woman he had fallen for all those years ago, no, it was the child who reminded him of that mysterious woman.

"Who asked you?" Yellow growled, glaring at the man dressed in a fine tux.

"I was only asking, miss. Just out of asking this 'White Diamond' your talking about, she wasn't about 6'10", with high heels, bright white hair that looks kinda like a star, an extremely beautiful dress, is basically all white, kinda like fresh snow, and a large gem on her forehead?" He questioned, causing both gems to freeze, aside from the height, he had just described White to a T.

"Yellow!" Blue whispered, wiping her eyes with the hems of her sleeves. "How does he know about White?"

"I don't know, but..." Yellow paused and looked the man up and down, something about him, striked her as familiar. "When did you meet your White Diamond?"

"I'd say... About Nine years ago, give or take a day, I only knew her for about a week before she disappeared, but why does that matter?" He gave a skeptical look at the two amazon gems.

"That's around them same time White had off planet business to attend to, Yellow! You don't actually think that he is...?"Blue asked softly, her azure eyes studying every aspect of his form, trying to pick out a defining mark that would prove her right.

"No, no... it couldn't be..." Yellow dismissed, the very thought, that the man who fathered Alexandria had lived so close, stood before her now, she just wouldn't accept it.

* * *

Alex trembled. She was terrified of her pearl, who still held her wrist in an iron grasp, causing her to loose most of the feeling in her right hands, the digits tingling painfully.

She didn't know how long they had been traveling or where they were, she just knew she was scared, and cold, and that her hand hurt.

They arrived at her ship far to fast, being pulled by unseen force, and poor Alex was forced to follow or be dragged through the dark halls of her ship.

She wanted Blue.

She wanted Pearl to let go of her.

She wanted to hear that voice in her head telling her everything was alright.

She wanted her _mother._

"Oh, Pearl! Let go of her before her hand falls off!"

She knew _that_ voice.

Opening her tightly shut eyes, she stared in shock, fear, and absolute wonder at the being before her, one she had only seen in her dreams, or perhaps just mirages yards away from her.

Before her stood her mother, a wide beaming smile placed across her charcoal lips, her snarl from earlier a distant memory.

But all wonder diminished in a moment, fear and absolute horror taking its place and multiplying rapidly, tears clouded her silver vision and the child scooted away quickly, if her mother was here, _how_ was she here?! Her small heart raced, beating out of her chest and her breaths were short and choppy.

"Oh, now, now Alex. There's no need to be scared. Come here my jewel, let me get a good look at you." White cooed, beckoning her child with a slender finger. Alexandria shook her head, backing up further.

But before the child could exit further, and escape from this terrifying woman before her, White pearl picked her up and set her before her diamond.

"Oh! Look at you! You're so big, my, my and so beautiful!" White cooed, but her expression changed to slight hurt when she saw Alex close her eyes tightly, with little concern she asked: "Aren't you happy to see me, my jewel?"

Alexandria couldn't respond, she was scared silent.

White grabbed Alex's chin and turned her face to look at her sharply, the claw like nails digging into the flesh. Her eyes narrowed and darkened, her tone sharp. "Answer me."

The platinum haired girl looked to her mother with large, tear-filled eyes and barely managed a few whimpers.

* * *

"So, you think I'll be able to calm her down?" The man asked, held firmly in Blue's hand.

"We hope so, if not, things could end disastrously, for Alexandria." Blue said, her palanquin at max speed, Yellow communicating with them through a screen on the cyan control panel.

"Who is this 'Alexandria' you keep mentioning? Is she the girl?"

"Yes, she's White's daughter."

"So, there is a chance -while small at that- that Alexandria could be, _my daughte_ r?!"

"Like you said, it's a small chance." Yellow remarked coldly, giving a roll of her eyes.

The man stayed silent the rest of the trip, his mind struggling to grasp the thought, that maybe, just maybe, he might have a daughter.

* * *

"Oh, Alex, don't you see?" White asked, her tone slightly hurt.

"I didn't do it for me!" The stark gem stood and gestured to herself, then to her daughter. "I did it for you!"

" _True, you wouldn't be here  
Withou_ _t myself_ _or Will-_ " White spun around, but stopped and waved a hand through the image of herself and the man she had mentioned before Alex could get a good look.

" _But, let's not talk about him!  
Everything that has been done,  
My jewel I did it all for you!_" White stopped spinning around the control room of her ship and booped her daughter's button nose. _  
_

" _Glory, and colonies!_  
 _Planets all our own,_  
 _My jewel, my dear, I wouldn't do anything_  
 _That would endanger you_

 _We'll be off! Just us two,_  
 _more gems to call our own_  
 _Yes, just me and you!_

 _Gems of hundreds will come to call_  
 _But we could just shatter them all!_  
 _Oh they will bow,_  
 _Bow before us_!"

"But I don't wanna go-" Alex tried to protest, but was silenced by her mother's finger pressing itself to her lips.

"Ah-ah-ah! It's time for the chorus!  
 _Yes, my jewel_  
 _There isn't a-thing I wouldn't do_  
 _All of it my dear,_  
 _I did it all for you!_ " White finished her melody with a large flourish, that almost scared Alexandria more, she just wanted this to end.

No White Diamond.

No White pearl.

She just wanted it all to go back to how it was, she wanted the night to start over.

* * *

Blue and Yellow barely made it onto White's ship before the engines started up, and began to power the dormant ship.

Blue had already sent the blonde man ahead of them, he should almost be at White's control room, oh how the azure diamond prayed to the stars that Alexandria was alright.

* * *

The door to White's control room opened, letting the man in, in all honesty he wasn't sure about much of anything, this was far crazier than what had been slightly explained to him almost ten years ago.

He stared at the scared girl, who looked like him and White. Her hair was like his own, looking soft and that beautiful shade of Platinum he had gotten from his own mother, pale skin, that seemed all the more in the room they were in.

And then he stared to the Beautiful gem goddess who was starting up her extravagant ship. She was exactly how he recalled her, only taller. Yes, White looked as she always had; Tall and stark white, hair in the shape of a star, curious silver eyes, beautiful plump ebony lips, long, think eyelashes, wide hips, long legs, slender arms, oh yes, she was exactly as he recalled her, only a bit more sadistic looking at the moment.

"White? I- I don't believe it... They were right...!" He said, his voice soft and full of astonishment.

"William?" The head of Homeworld stopped and turned around to face him, her expression full of shock. "What are you doing here?!" Her tone was laced with venom, and her eyes held a burning rage.

He wasn't supposed to be here, he _shouldn't_ be here!

Alex buried her face even further into her knees, she was so scared, all she wanted to do was wake up from this awful nightmare and let it be over.

"Hey, relax! I'm just here because Blue and Yellow thought I could calm you down...!" He stated gently, trying his hardest not to either anger or worse still, enrage the large woman.

"Get out of here! Your not supposed to be here! When I left you, it was for good!" She spat, her voice rising in pitch, that snarl returning to her face.

"Is this the kind of example you want to set for her?" William asked, gesturing to a cowering Alexandria.

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk!" The gem roared, her eyes wild with anger.

"And _you_ are? White, this isn't you. This isn't the you I know and love, I still love you." He stated. No, he never was bold and he never had a temper, but White was sure goading him on.

"You've _never_ even been there for her! You have absolutely no clue who she is, or her needs!"

"I would have, had I known! White I was devastated when you left, I have never looked, thought, touched, or loved another woman as I loved you! I would have been there for you if you would have told me!" He snapped, pale blue eyes wild with emotion.

White opened her mouth to speak but any words died in her mind, her thoughts rampant. After nine years, after she just left him with no explanation why, after all of it, after she used him, he still, he still loved her?

What on earth was she thinking?! The first impression her daughter now had of her was this manic woman with a wild temper. And William, she hadn't a clue where o begin. Nothing she knew over, no one she had ever met, had ever said something so endearing. She wanted to say something, to tell them that this was all just, she couldn't think straight.

But, her time as waning thin, she couldn't do this forever, it had taken her quite a while just to do this, for her jewel to meet her face to face, and she had ruined it.

The ship powered down, and with the most solemn of expressions, White said a silent apology to Will. Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss on Alexandria's head, right above her gem, to which the child yelped and flinched away from. "Oh, Alex... I'm so sorry..." The ice queen ran her slender fingers through her daughter's long hair gently, but that only upset the child more.

She wanted to better apologize to them, to Alex and Will. But the words were not there, and already she could feel her form slipping away.

Before she departed however, she whispered one thing, to both of the people in the room, hoping to reconcile for what she had done.

"I love you..."

Blue and Yellow burst into the now almost empty room, ready to stand up to White Diamond if need-be.

"Where is she?!" Yellow roared, her fists alight with lightening.

"She's... gone..." William said, his mind reeling from the events of the night.

"Oh, Alex! Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?" Blue asked worriedly, as she scooped a crying Alexandria up into her arms. The child shook her head, but the ocean queen had saw the scratches made by White's long fingernails.

"I guess I'll be... going... I guess... I'll see you ladies around...?" William said, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his exit.

Yellow looked at him, she hadn't thought he was telling the truth, but apparently he had been. "Look, I don't know what you said or did, but thank you... from all of us."

"It was nothing, until next time I guess...!" He smiled softly before walking out of the ship and down the coast line.

* * *

 **There we go! That song is a terrible original!**

 **So, with cats out of the bag, and this first season of When the past repeats itself coming to a close, I leave you all on a beautiful happy note!**

 **Hopefully Alex can cope with what she has seen.**

 **Will William get to know this child of his lover better?**

 **Will Blue and Yellow confess affections to each other in the next season?**

 **Oh so many questions that I will let you all ask, and I shall give answers too.**

 **I had planned on waiting to bring William in, but I also planned on having White take Alex to Homeworld, but I decided on this instead, hope you all enjoyed this!**


	17. Chapter 17 Advertisment

**FlameHammer - _I just binge my catch up on this. I thought there was more. Guess I was wrong for now. But really I love this fanfic._**

 **Don't worry, this is just _SEASON 1!_ Don't worry, after a little while, Season two will start soon, and then you'll have a more too binge ;)**

 **Krugerfan18 - _well I definitely need more now but that ended quicker than expected not to much though because we are talking about white diamond and her whims ever-changing like the wind._**

 **You'll get more, trust me. It's not over just the first season is. And yeah, she is happy then she's mad, and then she's all 0/-/0  
xD  
But relax, it ain't over.  
**

 **GriffonicTobias - _That was... a quicker end to that then I expected 8-S_**

 _ **Ah well. I wonder what will happen next though.**_

 **Much more will happen next, as you will soon see.  
Have fun taking guesses.  
**

 **Well, this isn't a chapter in general, just an intermission.**

 **Enjoy what I have to offer here! ;)**

* * *

*You hear the Diamond chime, you see the four diamonds (sorta like the cover) and White diamond's gem glows and get larger, you can hear her singing*

 **Meet Alexandria Victoria White Diamond.**

 **As the eldest Diamond Daughter, she's got her hands quite full having to run Homeworld and take care of the other Diamonds -who she considers sisters- and just being half human, makes her plate quite full.**

Alexandria is sitting in a conference room with the other Diamonds, her cheek resting in her palm.

"-I don't think that the beta gems of Garlex 546dK9 are- Alex? Alex? Are you even paying attention?!" Mia snapped, standing she slammed her hands on the table. "ALEXANDRIA!"

Alex snorts and wipes a bit of drool off her cheek, mumbling repeatedly. "I'm listening." She straightens up. "Yes, yes... I agree, the... Prime gems are absolutely terrible."

 **And most of the time, she's the one keeping them in check.**

Mia and Sophie are bickering indistinctly between themselves in the back of the roaming eye. Alexandria's eye twitches as she listens to the two.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?! I WILL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND AND BUBBLE BOTH OF YOU FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!" She screamed, her eyes sparkling brightly in rage.

They both shut up and turn away from the other, looking mildly scared.

 **But hey, ruling a planet and taking care of young girls and yourself , isn't easy.**

 **Oh, and did I mention that she got dumped with a civil war, a robotic pearl, defective quartzes, a melancholy diamond, a Diamond with a hair trigger temper, _and_ twenty some planets with some million plus gems?**

*You see White Diamond's gem again and it shrinks back onto White's forehead, then you hear the Diamond chime again as the screen goes black.*

* * *

*You see the cover, and hear the Diamonds singing and then-*

 **New Adventures!**

"Blue...! I don't want to be a diamond anymore...! I don't want to be a monster...!" Alex cried against Blue's chest, her tears soaking through the velvet cloth of Blue's dress.

 **New faces!**

"I honestly can't believe that you would have a child out of wedlock, William! You are a Leviticus, that gene just can't just be squandered or we'd have every kind of harlet banging on our doors demanding money for their children!" Alexander the 4th snapped, his aged face red with anger.

"White was not a harlet, father! She was a beautiful queen! And I'll be damned if you tarnish her image or slander her name, or even think of laying a hand on my daughter's head!" William stated his eyes wild with anger.

* * *

She stood for the first time on shaky feet, the world so vivid, so grand, so wild.

She ran a hand through her pink-blonde hair, three purple eyes wide with wonder of her exitance. She was astonished!

"Oh... my... stars...! I'm... Oh jeez... Who am I...?! Hmm... Let's see... Opalandrion… Hmm long, unique, and absolutely… ME!" She said, her smile ever so wide on black lips.

 **Old friends and new!**

"C'mon! Loosen up Allie-cat! It's not a big deal just summer camp!" Opal beamed, waving her arms dramatically as she did a lot.

* * *

"Well... I know no one else likes you, but I don't think you're as bad as they say. I don't think that you're a tramp." Jacob said, rocking on his heels.

* * *

"Ah! You're not inperite… ina… umm... how ever you say it, you're not it!" Michal said defiantly, his family staring at the little boy in shock.

 **And first kisses ;)**

"Oh, my gosh! You two just...! EEE!" Alex squealed, big happy eyes staring At Blue and Yellow, who just stared at each other for their shared grasp, cheeks dark shades of gold and navy.

* * *

"UGH! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry!" Opal groaned slapping her head, her cheeks dark red, she couldn't believe she just did that, or the fact that the feelings weren't returned. She was such an idiot, and no doubt would never be forgiven for her foolish action.

 **Yes, Alex will have quite the adventure in season 2!**

* * *

*You hear the Diamond chime, you see the four diamonds (sorta like the cover) and Yellow diamond's gem glows and get larger, you can hear her growling.*

 **Meet Mia Diana Yellow Diamond.**

 **As the second eldest and middle Diamond Daughter, she's trapped between her fellow Diamonds. But, being a Diamond with so many colonies and such incompetent gems, life just isn't easy.**

"m-my diamond... Your... your Agate wishes t-to see you..." A pearl stammered, bowing deeply.

Amber eyes hardened, and with a crisp harsh tone the girl asked: "What does she have to say? I don't have time to cross the planet."

"Uh... well... she said... that uh... some of your jaspers were... uh... ducking their guard duties...?"

Mia said nothing, only let lightening boil off her fingertips as she continued to read reports, the pearl reduced to nothing but her gem in mere seconds with a bright cloud of smoke.

 **And the fact that she gets dumped with everything that Alexandria doesn't want to do.**

"I swear of you leave Sophie with me again, I will-" Mia ranted, but Alex had already left.

"Take good care of her Mi-Mi!~" The empress sang, already on the warp pad.

"I'm going to shatter that diva one of these days..." the sunshine queen growled, electricity crackling around her.

 **And the fact that she is chaperone to a melancholy girl who has no reason to be so upset all the time.**

"Soph... you can't keep coming here...! This place needs to have a function other than a glorified cage, for- for!" Mia fumed, Sophie staring at her with those sad azure eyes.

"Humans, part of who we are. And _her_ gems. A place to come and be close to my mother..." Sophie said, her tone teary and eyes moist, cheeks stained by the rivers that poured down her cheeks.

 **But, there are advantages to being in the middle, slightly boyish, Diamond.**

 **She got the _best_ views.**

Mia's sun kissed cheeks glowed red as she watched Alex walk ahead of her, her tight dress causing her round bottom to be perfectly outlined, and that was just the back!

And the view of Sophie! She tried to avert eyes from the younger's cleavage before Alex caught her staring, but it was just so hard when she could look down without tilting her head.

 **Of course, as any of them, she doesn't have it easy.**

 **But some things make her life just a little more tolerable, if only a little bit.**

*You see Yellow's Diamond's gem again and it shrinks back onto Yellow's chest, then you hear the Diamond chime again as the screen goes black.*

* * *

*You hear the Diamond chime, you see the four diamonds (sorta like the cover) and Blue diamond's gem glows and get larger, you can hear her sobbing.*

 **Meet Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

 **As the youngest Diamond Daughter, she gets quite a different treatment than her two fellow Diamonds.**

 **Either Alexandria Is babying her.**

"Alex...! Mia's being mean to me again...!" Sophie whined, large tears rolling in fat globes down her cheeks.

"Mia. Be nice to Sophie, she's still so young yet, take it easy on the poor girl." Alex scolded, pinching Sophie's soft pale cheeks between her pale prints, as a sign of affection, despite the fact that it hurt her cheeks.

"But I- UGH!" Mia growled, throwing her hands into the air in frustration, stomping off.

 **Or Mia is ignoring, scolding, or checking her out.**

"Mia. Can you help me with this? I don't know how to respond to this report?" Sophie questioned, but got no response. She tried again, again, and again, but Mia didn't respond to her once.

* * *

"Sophie, you can't keep bawling over nothing! This is absolutely minor! It was just a simple amethyst, you have thousands of others." Mia chided, folding her arms and rolling her eyes at her younger's over dramatic reaction.

"But she was my favorite...!" Sophie cried, fat droplets pouring down her face.

* * *

"Mia, do you need something? You keep staring at me." Sophie asked, her face confused and perturbed.

"Hmm? Oh no..." Mia drawled, a smile gracing her almost always scowling face as she stared across at Sophie, her shirt hanging just a bit bellow her gem giving Mia quite an eyeful. "Just... Enjoying the view..."

"Well you can enjoy _another_ view Mia. And stop being such a _perv._ " Alex said, her smile never dropping despite the anger evident in her cheery tone.

 **Be all of that as it may, Sophie still manages to handle all that comes her way.**

 **Even if she doesn't get most of the things Mia and Alexandria fight over.**

*You see Blue's Diamond's gem again and it shrinks back onto Blue's chest, then you hear the Diamond chime again as the screen goes black.*

* * *

 **There you go! Just a little break, but I hope you enjoy this little spoiler to the next chapter, and those other ads, are for a future story, one I will only write if you all want about... drum roll please**

 **All the Diamonds having daughters but never leaving Homeworld!**

 **Here are the titles you can vote on.**

 **A) Diamond Daughters**

 **B) The Singer, The Warrior, and The Diplomat**

 **C)A new type of Diamond**

 **Pick your favorites and don't forget to vote, vote, vote!**

 **If you can think of a better title, just pm me.**


	18. 2 Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS THANG!**

 **Thank you all for the following and favoriting!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **But why ramble on, oh wait! We have six baby lambs in the house!**

 **Are they a handful?**

 **YES!**

 **Do we love them?**

 **Double yes!**

 **Do I hate changing diapers and cleaning poopy bums, despite it's necessity?**

 **Do you even have to ask me that?! OF COURSE!**

 **Anyways, you didn't come here for that stuff, so here you all go my ever patient readers!**

 **Also, while reading season two from when the past repeats itself try and spot some of the teasers from the ad!**

 **Warning: This chapter might not be suitable for younger readers or any readers due to suicide attempt/self harm/ self loathing**

 **I've never written anything like this before so it might not be to good. Let me know what needs changing in the reviews!**

* * *

 _Season 2 chapter 1:_

* * *

It had been a month since that ruined new years eve, and children returned to School, Blue and Yellow ran their colonies as well as White's, everything was normal and running smoothly.

All.

Except.

One.

Thing.

* * *

White Pearl took the tray that contained her Diamond's breakfast from her room, leaving her master in the same state she had left her.

Unmoving.

Unblinking.

Unspeaking.

Unbearably disgusted with herself.

Alexandria stared at herself in the large mirror, the cruel white lighting that once made her glow, casted a sickly shadow on the form she was becoming.

Dark circles under her eyes, which were heavily bloodshot from lack of sleep, sickly pale crusty skin, oily matted platinum hair.

This was not the same girl we left at the beginning of the last chapter; Bubbly, nervous, smiling, _happy_.

No this girl was a hollow husk as she stared at herself, no, not herself.

A _monster_.

 _A monster with a large sinister smile full of fangs, beady decisive eyes that stared into your very soul, a large pure flaming mane of silver, stark skin that blended into everything about it._

 _What's that matter Starli_ _ght?_

She hadn't heard that voice, _the monster's voice,_ since the incident.

It's voice was hollow and empty.

An expressionless girl look up at the source of the image as she had done countless times.

That was wear the monster was, where it lived inside her.

She _moved._ Scowling at the one spot so close to her where that _thing_ dared to hide.

She grabbed it, digging her nails under the edge, and the flesh in attempts of grabbing the horrid stone and removing it from herself.

Even if it killed her, she didn't care.

She didn't want to be near it, to be close to that monster.

Alexandria pulled and twisted, grunted and hissed as she continued to wrestle with herself.

All the princess managed to successfully do was scratch the pristine skin, blood slowly ebbing down the middle of her face.

She quit that avenue and began to search the table before her, looking for a suitable tool to extract the monster within.

She decided on the nail file, sharp and strong, it would surely do what she needed it to do.

With an insanely steady hand, the young empress wedged it under the stone and flesh, not moving the stone as she hoped, but the flesh, causing a greater trickle of crimson to run down her face, clouding her vision and staining her dress.

* * *

Now, around two exact separate times each day, the Diamond's would bring her food.

Yellow would bring her breakfast, the pearls her lunch, and Blue her dinner.

But today, something just didn't feel right to the dark empress.

She couldn't focus on her work, she couldn't think clearly. Her thoughts always wondering back to Alexandria, the poor child just being out of sorts since meeting her mother.

But of course they all had been affected by the pristine queen's temporary return.

Alex especially.

Blue rested a hand over her lips as her thoughts continued to scramble for the young girl. She had barely eaten anything in an entire month, she stopped going to school, she barely even moved around her room, always staying seated at her vanity and staring at herself for countless hours on end with a blank expression, even her expressive silver orbs seemed as blank as her mother's ship.

Enough dwelling, the cloak clad gem stood and strode confidently down the halls, a deep sense of worry eating at the pit of her stomach. The very same one she held before Pink was shattered and she did nothing to stop it.

That thought, even though it had been false, caused the gem to run down the twisting halls.

Surely Alex wouldn't do something like that, would she?

Blue didn't want to find out.

* * *

The door didn't open quick enough, and Blue forced it open with her bare hands, stumbling into the room.

She looked around quickly, spotting Alex in a fraction of a second.

Tears rolled deafly down the child's cheeks, blood mixing with the trailing fluids. The stone hadn't budged, not one bit, but in trying to remove it Alex caused a fair amount of damage to herself.

Blue sat next to the girl and took her into her arms, whipping the blood and tears away with her sleeves. "Oh, Alex... What have you done?" Her tone was fearful, and gentle.

The stony façade Alex had put up crumbled, and she cried into Blue's chest, blood and tears staining the cloth.

The gem stroked the child's back as she continued to cry and with a shaky breath, the girl looked up and spoke.

"Blue...! I don't want to be a diamond anymore...! I don't want to be a monster...!" Alex cried against Blue's chest, her tears soaking through the velvet cloth of Blue's dress.

"Oh, Alex! No, you're not a monster! What ever caused you to think such a horrible thing?" The dark gem questioned the lighter.

"...My mother was a monster and I'm her... that makes me a monster just the same..." The girl muttered bitterly, clinging to the velvet cloth as if it was a lifeline.

"No, Alex, never...! You are a beautiful intelligent young girl, true your mother wasn't always the sanest gem, but despite the path she took recently, I have a strong feeling that what she did was out of love..."

"...I haven't heard her in a while..."

"Perhaps she is worried that she might only further traumatize you should she reach out, or perhaps you just aren't listening to her because of what happened...?"

The girl nodded and nestled herself close to Blue, inhaling the scent of rain and the ocean, slowly the scent soothed her into the first peaceful sleep the child had, had in an entire month.

* * *

 **Well, there you go!**

 **So, is Alex alright?**

 **Will she reach out to her mother?**

 **How are her friends?**

 **And Yellow? How might our sunshine queen fair in this second season?**

 **Will Alexandria reach out to her father, or vise versa?**

 **Oi, readers, review and tell your poor author what you think.**


	19. 2 Chapter 2

**Sorry for the writing break, but!**

 **I had a good reason to be off!**

 **Celebrating my birthday! OOO!**

 **Also guess what?! This is the anniversary (or my birthday the 18th) of when I started writing! 2 years of writing for you all!**

 **And we got another lamb! That make seven! Her name is Onaca! She so cute!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Oh my gosh! 23 favorites and follows?! AWESOME!**

 **Wow... 4,840+ views... I haven't words as to how awesome that is...! I think I might cry!**

 **No new reviews though... huh...**

* * *

 _Season 2 Chapter 2:_

* * *

Out of respect, Blue and Yellow informed William about Alexandria's little outburst, which was disheartening to him.

To be scared to the point of attempting to end one's life out of fear of one's own mother, was beyond him, but in all truthfulness, the woman he loved so passionately for 10 years had shaken him to his core as well.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since this horrid attempt of the child's and slowly the flesh had began to knit itself back together, and Alex's appite had returned and she ate with a healthy vigor.

She sat in the large extraction pool which doubled as a bath for her, Blue and Yellow also seated with her, armor and cloaks removed, although they were covered with external coverings.

The golden gem lathered soap throughout the soft ivory hair of the ocean queen who scrubbed soap into the bright platinum hair of the paper princess.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this Alexandria. It's your family, not ours." Yellow said, rolling her eyes.

"But, you guys are the closest thing I have to family! You _have_ to come!" Alex insisted, running a washcloth over her arms.

The azure gem smiled, dipping her cupped hands into the water. "Rinse." Silver eyes closed as the water washed through her hair and the dark gem then added her voice to the conversation while the Sunshine queen poured a pitcher full with the warm liquid over her head:

"We know that we're all you have Alex, but honestly, Yellow and I are gems, but your human. They're human, I don't want to take away from your time with your family."

"Exactly." Yellow nodded, dipping under the water to rinse her own hair, which still maintained its shape.

"I'm not going if you two aren't. If my new family can't accept my old one then I won't accept them!" Alex huffed folding her arms over her chest.

Yellow drained the basin and Blue hugged the girl close, wrapping her in a fluffy towel. "While that's sweet, we're honestly more-so your co-workers. Not your family."

The child groaned in defeat as the towel was rubbed all over her body, drying it in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Alex sweated nervously, for the first time in almost two months, she wore a dress similar to her mother's, but that wasn't what had her nerves in a bind.

Today would be the day she met her Father's family. She hadn't spent much time with William, but in the few times she had spent with him she greatly enjoyed his company.

William glanced back in the rearview mirror and smiled at his daughter. "It'll be ok. They're going to love you."

She nodded, swallowing her nervousness as they continued to drive, Yellow idly drumming her fingers on the front passenger door while Blue attempted conversation, the pearls staying quite as always.

"So, how large is your family, William?" The cyan empress asked.

He laughed hitting the steering wheel. "We're five living generations, almost five if my nephew marries and has kids within the next few years. There's fifteen of us, not counting Alex or White."

"And what are they like?"

"Well, my great grandfather, grand father, brother, and oldest nephew are about the same, it's just kind of a family thing. My grandmother likes sewing and classical music. My mother is like me, the rebellious blonde. She likes more modern music and -dare I tell anyone- wrestling matches. My sister... She's... dull. As is her daughter. My middle nephew, he's... A Leviticus. My youngest nephew, my mother practically dotes on him, he's always fun to have around, he's even younger than you, Alex, about four. I honestly think you'll all enjoy them." The blonde man said, doing his best not to spoil his family to them.

Blue hummed, nodding.

* * *

The tall man pushed open the white door to the modern black house, and led the gems and his daughter to the dining hall to where his family waited.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce you all to my Daughter, Alexandria Victoria White Diamond." William said, looking nervously to his family and his child.

" _Daughter?_ " The men of the family asked, appalled.

"Uh, yes." He responded, fidgeting slightly.

"Which one Will? You've brought 6 women before us, or is that beautiful young lady with the gorgeous blonde hair her mother, and the much larger one her grandmother." His Grandmother asked, looking Yellow and Blue up. Both gems' cheeks darkened and they stammered to clear up the inference.

"No, grandma Cleo. That's Yellow and Blue, they're her mother's co-workers." The blonde placed his hands on Alexandria's shoulders, to boost her courage and his own. "This is Alex. And those are the Pearls, they uh... I don't really know..."

Cleo sat back chuckling, her silver curls bouncing.

"This is unexpectable William!" Will's older brother snapped, glaring at the little Girl who struggled to stand her ground as well as his baby brother.

"I-"

"Not a word out of you, boy! Just where is this girl's mother? Do you have proof she's your child? And just when were you married?!" His grandfather Alexander the 3rd bellowed.

He swallowed and looked down, mumbling 'yes sir' while the men of his family continued to lash out at him and the gems. The diamonds just gaping at them before the cool of the sunny leader broke.

"Oh, will you shut your trap and let him talk?! You pompous old coot!" Yellow yelled. If she wasn't against the wall she would have grabbed him and shook Alexander the 2nd despite his frail elderly form.

"That's enough out of you, you young thug! I will speak as I see fit and William will listen, and speak when so ordered!" He snapped back at her, chocolate eyes burning with rage.

"Oh, that's it!" The armor dressed gem growled, striding for the table. She could think over the consequences later, right now she was going to knock some sense into this old man.

"Yellow...!" Blue hissed, pulling her back to her side. "Let me."

"I will not hear anything from either of you!" The eldest alexander waved a dismissive hand. Never before had Blue been dismissed like that by such a weakling, She sputtered and mumbled but just stood gaping.

"As for you young man! The very thought of you having a fling with some reckless tramp!" William's grandfather yelled, the others, save for the women, agreeing with him.

"Ah! You're not inperite… ina… umm... how ever you say it, you're not it!" Michal said defiantly, his family staring at the little boy in shock.

"I honestly can't believe that you would have a child out of wedlock, William! You are a Leviticus, that gene just can't just be squandered or we'd have every kind of harlet banging on our doors demanding money for their children!" Alexander the 4th snapped, his aged face red with anger.

"White was not a harlet, father! She was a beautiful queen! And I'll be damned if you tarnish her image nor slander her name, or even think of laying a hand on my daughter's head!" William stated his eyes wild with anger. He could take their verbal lashings, but to lash out at White who had sacrificed herself for their child, he couldn't stand it.

That silenced the men of the table, but William's niece -Madison- kept glaring coldly at Alexandria, trying to turn her to ice with her cold gaze that was equal to her mother's.

"So, you met this 'White', and supposedly she was royalty?" Maxine -his mother- asked gently, wishing to ease the situation and find out more about her youngest sons' mysterious mistress.

"No, She was. From what she told me, and What Blue and Yellow have told me. It- it's complicated, mom." He said.

"Hmm." She nodded, her short blonde hair bobbing with her movement. "Alexandria -such a beautiful name your mother gave you- do you play any instruments?"

Alex was taken aback by the direct question, and looked to the two purebred diamonds for guidance. Slowly she nodded and gently mumbled that she played the piano.

"Well, I believe that settles it. I'd love to hear you play." Max smiled, standing from her seat. "I don't know about all of you, but I am going to go listen to her play, that is, if _you_ will play for us Alex?"

A small smile crept on the girls face and she nodded, playing piano was something she could do without thinking, like second nature.

"She's absolutely darling, Willy, but don't you think she's just a bit young for all that make-up?" The slender woman whispered softly to her son, as she strode past, leading the way to the living room.

"I can play Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, and Mozart. I doubt your as fluid as I am considering that you've had such... basic training." Madison snided smugly, prepared for the young girl to make a complete fool of herself.

"Blue, Yellow and Steven actually are really good teachers. I don't know any of those songs but I am fluent in almost every gem song." The platinum blonde offered, settling herself at the grand piano.

"Well, I can agree with Maxine, Go on dear, play for us." Cleo instated as they all became comfortable.

Alex nodded and began to play the most beautiful song she had memorized; The Diamond anthem.

Blue smiled gently as she closed her eyes and listened to the pristine princess play the piano perfectly, and Yellow listened, the right corner of her mouth twitching up in pride as she resisted the urge to beam in pride. She might not have known music as good as White but she could still play many of the old songs fluidly, some even more-so than her counterpart, who was always more artistically skilled.

And when the last note rang out, Madison and Victoria were scowling in anger as they had just been one-upped by a child who hadn't had the same extensive training they had undergone.

"Oh, that was absolutely lovely, Alexandria! Wouldn't you agree, Alexander?" Cleo asked, looking to her husband, who sat with a cross expression on his face.

* * *

After a bit more light conversation, the adults left, leaving the children and a boy who most likely had just surpassed toddler-hood.

Madison just sat broadly, if she had her way she'd have clawed Alexandria's eyes out, but she couldn't for she was a Leviticus and was better than that lowly little tramp.

The middle Leviticus boy stood up and walked over to where Alex sat on the piano, and spoke:

"I believe it's unfair for everyone to judge you on past actions, and I think we should live in the present. Also, I'm Jacob."

Alex gave a small smile, thus far the day had gone horribly wrong, and she couldn't wait for the visit to be over. "Nice to meet you Jacob, and your right, the past doesn't matter as much as the now."

"Well... I know no one else likes you, but I don't think you're as bad as they say. I don't think that you're a tramp." Jacob said, rocking on his heels.

This made the small smile grow just a bit more, and what the four-year-old Michal said only made it grow more. "Yeah! You're COOL! You've got a sparkly rock on your head and your hair is cool and you hang with awesome big ladies!"

* * *

When the visit ended, Alexandria had to admit, her human family was colder than the gems she had known for her entire life, but not all of them were half bad.

* * *

 **Was this worth the wait?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Review!**

 **I wonder if we'll see more of the other Leviticus'? I dunno, you decide!**

 **Review!**

 **Will there be more adventure's for Alexandria, our favorite diamond hybrid?**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Puh-lease just review to this... I need it...!**


	20. 2 Chapter 3

**XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Thank you all so much! Have some of ur favorite cookies that I made myself into Diamond shapes! X)**

 **So, uh... No reviews...?**

 **D'awwwn...… :(**

 **Also, omg! 5,080+ views?!**

* * *

 _Season 2 Chapter 3:_

* * *

Alex giggled as Rubin twirled her around the beach, Saffron and Opal dancing with each other as well.

Their arms all linked together and Alexandria laugh merrily, her gem glowing as they spun around.

* * *

It had all happened so fast.

* * *

"What... happened...?! I don't know! Oh, boy... this is crazy... are we...? I think we are..." She ran her hands through her hair, eyes wide and fearful yet absolutely delighted.

She stood for the first time on shaky feet, the world so vivid, so grand, so wild.

She ran a hand through her pink-blonde hair, three purple eyes wide with wonder of her exitance. She was astonished!

"Oh... my... stars...! I'm... Oh jeez... Who am I...?! Hmm... Let's see... Opalandrion… Hmm long, unique, and absolutely… ME!" She said, her smile ever so wide on black lips.

Her first steps were shaky and unsure, but she soon got her footing, squealing and laughing as she ran up the beach and pounded on the door to Steven's house, her fist going through the wood and getting stuck.

Pearl squawked in alarm and Amethyst just laughed and gaped as the girl tried to remove her hand. She bent her head down and looked through the door, gently asking. "Ummm... Can I get some help here...? Please?"

The short purple gem slammed her fist through the wall enlarging the hole so Opalandrion could remove her hand.

"What happened?!" The tall lithe gem squawked, staring at the new being.

"I honestly have... No Idea." She said sheepishly.

Garnet beamed and looked at her, taking one of her sets of hands in her own. "That's the wonder of it. You're not four separate people, and you're not one person. You are an experience! A conversation! Something Amazing and wonderful! Don't let anyone or thing hold you back, go and be you!"

Opalandrion beamed, nodding in understanding.

She _had_ to show Blue and Yellow.

* * *

She ran down the beach entering the ship quickly and racing down the halls to find the two diamonds in question. Her tennis-shoe heels squeaked on the polished floors, her curly hair bouncing with her step.

When she finally reached the room where both empress's sat she called out waving a hand joyously.

"Hello Yellow! Hi Blue!"

The Azure gem yelped in shock and covered her mouth. Her eyes must be deceiving her. She was _not_ seeing that thing.

"Alexandria Victoria White Diamond! What in Homeworld's name are you doing?!" The gilded gem snapped, standing from her polished sunflower throne.

She snorted, covering her mouth to stop laughter. "I'm not Alex. I'm Opalandrion! Can you believe it?! I fused!"

"Unfuse immediately young lady! You know better than to... be... what ever it is that you are!" Yellow bellowed, her hands balling into fists.

"I uh... Don't know how..." The purple eyed girl admitted quietly, even though in this form she was just a bit shorter than them she felt small and weak in front of the two purebred.

"You're grounded, young lady! I can't honestly believe you would taint your gem in such a way as this, you know _that_ is forbidden!" The Sunny gem scolded, lightening sparking around her.

"It's not so bad! If you'd only just try it you'd see that-" Opalandrion tried to defend, looking up at them defiantly, which was purely Opal's doing as she was known for being a rebellious trouble maker on occasion who defied authority, all three purple eyes hard and serious.

"Enough! Not another word! I refuse to speak to you like that!" Yellow cut her off, striking the ground with her lightening.

Tears pooled in the purple eyes and left a dark trail of mascara down her cheeks, with a pop the four children separated.

"You are the biggest meanies, I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Opal hissed, sticking her tongue out at the giant of gold.

Rubin agreed and glared at the two Amazonians, Saffron standing aloof and trying not to get them in more impeding trouble.

"All of you, get out of here now! I don't want to see any of your faces in the next cycle!" The gilded queen yelled, threatening to electrocute the young group.

They all looked worriedly at Alexandria, who hung her head in defeat with a dark blank look towards the floor. The humans turned towards the door and left but not before Opal peaked around the corner and gave Yellow a dirty look, sticking her middle finger up at the gem before disappearing down the halls.

When they were all alone, the pearls dismissed, Yellow spoke in an icy tone. "Not only are you grounded but I don't want you to see those humans henceforth. In fact I believe White was right. The Earth is no place for you."

Alex's head shot up and she stared in horror at Yellow, asking in shock. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes I do! Go and Tell Steven your farewell. Be back to the ship immediately after. And take your pearl, so you won't be running off." She snapped, pointing towards the door.

Tears began to streak down her cheeks and her body trembled, she walked out of the room like a lady though taking her robotic pearl with her, the others watching with worried glances.

The young empress sprinted down the halls, tears beginning to run more freely as she exited the ship and slammed the temple door open, crashing in to an unsuspecting Steven's arms.

"Wha? Alex? What's the matter?" He asked, pulling her into an unsure hug.

"Y-y-y-yellow s-says that... I can't st-stay on e-earth anymore! All because I f-fused...! I d-d-didn't mean t-to! But... it's n-not that bad... is it...?" She hiccupped, looking up into his dark eyes.

"I know what you're talking about. You know that happened to me too, when I was first on Homeworld." He said gently, rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"It... it did...?"

"Yeah. I tried having a ball to try and talk to your mom and get the corrupted gems healed, but she didn't show up, her pearl did. Well after a boring while, Connie asked me to dance, and we did fusing Stevonnie. Yellow and Blue were outraged, and then everyone stood up for us even some Homeworld gems I didn't know, but then they all got poofed and Yellow put us in the tower as punishment. But I explained that fusion isn't wrong later, They understood but they're still having trouble coming to grips with it. As I think you've seen." Steven explained, to a now slightly calmer Alex.

"I still don't want to go back...!" She whined, clutching the watermelon colored shirt tighter.

"I'll talk to them, I think Opalandrion just got them off guard. A lot." He promised, brushing away stray tears.

"Thanks Starlight." She said, hugging him tightly, her mind slowly calming down to an eased state.

* * *

With some persuasion, Yellow agreed that her outburst had been purely out of rage and initial shock, it wasn't fair to Alex, but she was still grounded from TV and video games for 10,000 years.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the delay, writers block.**

 **But there it is!**

 **Oh and here, a little bonus for my favorite readers!**

* * *

 _ **Season 2 chapter 3 outtake.**_

* * *

Yellow and Blue each stood on the cloud arena near the center after dark, the moonlight glinting off Blue's silver hair and Yellow's gold armor.

"Are you sure about this...?" The golden gem asked softly, brushing Blue's knuckles with her gloved thumb.

"This was my idea, wasn't it?" She teased, turning and facing the slightly taller gem with a coy smile, taking both of her hands in her own.

A soft laugh passed the sunflower lips and she wrapped her arms around Blue's waist, her counterpart's wrapping around the elongated neck.

Slowly the two of them began to sway gently, a clothed hand holding a bare one as they twirled around elegantly. They both wanted this. They both were unsure about this. After all Fusion was as intimate as two gems could really get without acting like organics.

Blue rested her head against Yellow's warm chest, her gem glowing softly before her face.

The golden queen dipped the Azure lady deeply, pulling her up gently and twirling her aside.

When Blue spun back and wrapped herself in the strong pyrite arms they allowed themselves to relax to the fullest extent, to a point that both had never known.

* * *

All four eyes blinked, looking herself up and down. She closed her lower eyes, she didn't need that many to see.

The chiffon sleeves ghosted softly against her skin, and the mint leggings clung to her long shapely muscled legs, this was so odd.

She brushed a stray piece of pale yellow green back, feeling her fingertips brush against the smooth gold of her tiara.

"So... this is what it's like." The giantess spoke to no-one, sitting at the edge of the arena's desiccated bleachers, and watching the stars drift slowly through the sky, clouds drifting lazily across their view.

* * *

 **Ta-da! =D**

 **I hope you liked my little bellow scene!**

 **Review!**


	21. I'm so sorry for messing up!

**MY gosh! I messed up bad! I am so sorry you guys! and I got rid of the latest chapter already so I can't repost it! I am so sorry!**

 **If you know how to recover you're writings please let me know and I'll get this fixed! I am so sorry you guys!**

 **I hope you all can forgive me for screwing up so terribly!**


	22. 2 Chapter 4

**Ok, well I can't get the chapter back... BUT! Without all the other boring stuff I used to put here, here is a new chapter, that was supposed to be posted, just revised and tweaked because I don't remember it all.**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **TentaclesMod**

 **pkkovan**

 **JustAnotherGeekyAuthor**

 **RookeSiegeMaster**

 **Thank you all for the views and favorites and follows! Holy wow! 6,150+ views!**

 **And I haven't even updated this lately!**

* * *

 _Season 2 chapter 4: Ocean escape._

* * *

Yellow and Blue had all but stopped talking to each other, and when they did there were hardly any words exchanged save for necessary work talk.

Had their fusion been a mistake?

Blue didn't think so. She loved being swayed in Yellow's strong arms, being so close to her, then melting into her touch until they became one being, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It felt amazing to be so strong emotionally, to have that warriors cut that only Yellow could provide. To be able to be her emotional rock, to ease that part of Yellow into a far more mellow state of mind. To be wrapped in her form in a singular being until they split with the rising of rosy dawn. She wished she could have stayed forever like that with her, fused into Green.

Had their fusion been a mistake?

It'd been a grave one. Yellow couldn't believe she let herself go like that! That she let herself _fuse!_ White told her it was wrong, it wasn't right. They weren't a bigger gem than what they started out as, they were something entirely different, someone with their own likes and dislikes, with their own personality. It wasn't right. But did it matter? White was gone and had been for some time now. She enjoyed holding Blue close, having her head against her shoulder. Being so close to each other until they became one, being so physically close to Blue, seeing her darkest parts and having her darkest parts seen. Nothing was hidden in their combined form. It wasn't the worst feeling and yet now she felt farther from Blue than she ever had.

Alexandria, sweet, sweet, Alexandria: She was lost. What had happened? What had she done? Had her accidental fusion caused a rift to form between them? She wished she knew. Yellow and Blue barely spoke, they were so close though, once even sharing touches her father talked fondly of with her mother. She was just so confused, unable to figure out what she had done wrong. Of course, her father ensured her it had been nothing of her doing, as any good father should do, but it still didn't help ease the girl's anxiety.

But, William had a plan. Nothing would keep his little angle in such a slump for much longer.

* * *

"Where are we going daddy?" Alexandria asked sweetly, looking up to her father from under her large sunglasses.

"Well, my mom, and grandmother have this thing; If your feeling down inland, get outland." The tall blonde chuckled, hoisting four fishing rods back onto his shoulder as they continued to walk down the wooden dock, old boards creaking under their feet with each step.

"That... doesn't make any sense..." His daughter pointed out, taking in the different ocean view.

"I know..." He sighed, glancing back at Blue and Yellow, each a few paces distant. "But unless they plan on swimming back to the beach, being a couple hundred miles out to sea would be a great way for them to get over whatever is bothering them. AND! It will give us father-daughter time, and plenty of memories, right?"

Alex couldn't help but giggle softly, perhaps her dad was right.

He helped each female onto his family's yacht, taking great care to make sure Alex had a good time, and that her caretakers-aunts-surrogate mothers-sisters-however they were related gems overcame this hurdle between them.

* * *

Blue stood at the bow, sea mist spraying into her face, the wind flopping her oversized, midnight blue, sunhat and cooling her light based skin.

Yellow sat on a deck chair, the warm ocean sun and humid air baking her flesh, her attempt at what humans call "tanning".

"Well Alex, I'm going to teach you a scared art..." William began, taking a pre sat up fishing rod and handing it to his eager daughter who bounced giddily on her heels. "The art of fishing...!"

So, for a good few hours they sat, waiting and then finally Alexandria hooked a bite but right as they got the fish out of the surface, a shark jumped out and ate it.

"Did you see that?! It just jumped out and..!" The milky skinned girl couldn't even find words to respond to what she had seen, and all the commotion had draw the attention of the Dark gem.

"What in the galaxies are you two doing...?" She questioned, looking to the delighted face of the child and to her father.

"Fishing!" They both said in unison, while Will tended to setting Alexandria's rod back up.

"Blue! Blue! Do you wanna try? It's REALLY fun!" Alex gasped, tightly taking hold of Blue's hand and pulling her closer to the edge.

The azure gem hummed. "It seems simple enough... I suppose I could try to do fishing."

The young girl squealed in delight, as her father handed her and the other diamond each a rod. She explained the basics to Blue in her most serious voice, showing her how to cast a rod and real the line in, the whole kit and caboodle.

* * *

For hours they waited, and then finally a fish hooked itself on Blue's line, and she struggled to bring the creature in.

Alex and William had gone inside the cabin earlier, the sun becoming just too unbearable.

"I... I got something!" The cyan queen called out.

Yellow stood from the chair and watched through her sunglasses -Alex had insisted that she get a pair- and walked over to her opposite, wrapping her arms around her as they pulled the line back, reeling in the colossus creature.

On and on it went, tug and give, push and pull, until finally the being which bewitched them leapt from the murky depths of cerulean. In shock, as the two diamonds stumbled back, the gilded gem shot out a bolt of lightening, frying the flopping fish mid air.

The smoky smelling fish landed harshly on the deck, causing the ship to lurch forwards and down.

Blue looked at the fish, and so did Yellow. Their shapeshifted hearts hammering madly inside their chests. Cyan eyes met amber and a short chuckle passed both sets of lips, building up to a laugh, which built up to a large chorus of laughter, the first contact or comfortable exchange shared between them.

Alex and her father watched from the helm, spying on the two Diamond purebreds, and smiling widely.

* * *

 **Oh my stars...! I remembered it! Phew!**

 **Well sorta...**

 **Anyways, this is the first update for a while on this story so, leave me dem reviews people! I miss them, the review tank is empty!**


	23. 2 Chapter 5

**Hello folks!**

 **New chapter!**

 **XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **TentaclesMod**

 **pkkovan**

 **JustAnotherGeekyAuthor**

 **RookeSiegeMaster**

 **Thank you all for the views and favorites and follows! Holy wow! 6,650+ views!**

* * *

 _Season 2 chapter 5: A camping we will go._

* * *

Alex had never been so happy to have Blue and Yellow ignore her again, and be lost in the other's words.

Of course that didn't mean she liked not getting attention, either.

But attention was not far from her grasp, as the months got warmer and warmer, she had came further out of her shell, and began to spend more and more time with her friends, after Blue and Yellow agreed they could hang out as long as they promised to never fuse again unless it was absolutely impertinent and lives were at stake.

The children of course readily agreed.

* * *

Rubin, Saffron, and Opal each came barreling down the beach, racing towards Alexandria and her Pearl, who was in the middle of combing Alexandria's long hair.

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! GUESS WHAT!" The trio yelled, barely managing to stop before crashing onto her.

"What?" The girl giggled, as her friends passed a piece of paper between themselves giddily.

"You know how every year my family goes on vacation before school?" Rubin asked excitedly, fiddling with the paper slip.

"Well Our older brother and sister didn't want to go this year because of a sports tournament they're in!" Saffron added, pointing to the paper.

"And that meant there was two extra unused tickets!" Both siblings cried happily, an overly excited Opal jumping on both their shoulders in elation.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Arnet said that we could go if it was ok!" She squealed, running in place, her eyes vivid and wild, lavender glasses sliding off her face before she shoved them back on, her smile never dying.

"Really?!" Alexandria asked in a star struck tone, she'd never gone camping before, or anything like that really.

"Yeah but you've gotta go ask!" The freckled girl said, shoving the plane ticket in the other Blonde's hand.

The pristine princess nodded and shot up, running into the ships, tripping in her sandals a few times, but never slowing down.

When she arrived at the same chambers she had burst in as a fusion, she halted for a moment. She needed to be composed and calm. Brushing sand from her dress and running claw like nails through her hair to straighten it out, and a few calming breathes. The girl took one last steading breath before pushing the doors open and stepping in like a lady.

"Yellow, Blue." She stated curtly, her jittery fingers trembling around the slip of paper giving away her delight. "I would like to ask your permission, to accompany my friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Arnet on their annual family vacation. They had two extra tickets because the older Arnet siblings declined, and my friends thought of asking me to come along for the week."

By now her whole body was trembling, and she was struggling not to bounce up and down as anxiety began to take hold, she couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh! Please say I can go with them! I promise not to do anything wrong and be on my bestestestist behavior!" The Daughter of White blurted, folding her hands under her chin and giving both Blue and Yellow her bestest puppy dog eyes.

The two gems exchanged a sideways, and unreadable glance with each other. The eight-year-old watched as they tapped messages back and forth on their thrones pagers, and she waited impatiently, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well, you have been on your best behavior lately." Blue commented.

"And you've been doing exceedingly well on your lessons." Yellow added, folding her hands in front of her and resting her chin on the knuckles as she leaned closer to the ever anxious child before them. "I don't know, what do you think Blue?" Her brow arched and her gilded glance was again cast to the azure empress.

"I don't know either, Yellow. Tell us, Alex, what do you think? Should we let you go?" Blue asked a level tone with a straight face, but inside she was truly happy for the girl, lately the nightmares of new years had started up again, not as bad as they had been, but enough to give the girl a few sleepless nights.

The young milky skinned girl fidgeted, she never expected them to ask _her_ what she thought, and if she should go, she was prepared for a no, or a yes, not what did she think.

Swallowing the building lump in her throat, silver eyes glanced between the two and her eager tone had dropped to a confused murmur. "I think I should go?"

"Well then!" The navy dress clad gem clapped her hands before her and pushed herself upwards from her throne. "I think you should gather your things for this coming Friday, don't you?"

Silver eyes shown and sparkled, and a smile crossed dark ebony lips, framing her ivory smile. Alexandria ran towards both of them and crashed into their legs in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Running down the halls, she tore outside.

"THEY SAID YES! YES! YES!" She cheered, getting a large group hug from her friends.

"You've gotta pack! It's Thursday! You need clothes that you can get dirty, and wet, and that are cool and comfortable!" Rubin said, breaking the hug fest.

"Oh, you're right! What tine will you be here, tomorrow? So I make sure I have everything ready?" The paper princess asked, creating a check list in her mind.

"Around 5 a.m. so we can get to empire city airport by 6:30." Saffron said, pushing her glasses up her face and fluffing her bangs back slightly.

"Got it!" Alex said, giving one last hug to her friends before running back inside to decide what to pack.

* * *

So, inside her room, she scattered clothes, upon clothes around the room. And despite the fact that she had more clothes than most children her age, she had absolutely nothing to where.

Flopping back onto her large cushiony bed the young ivory empress let out an exasperated groan and flung her hands in the air. "I've got nothing to wear...!"

Her groan of desperation rang out through the room and she didn't bother to look up when her door hissed open, and Yellow came in, sporting a large black duffle bag on her shoulder, the Diamond insignia on all sides.

"I don't think that's true, Alex." The armor gilded gem said, tossing the bag from her shoulder to the bed beside the girl.

The child huffed and sat up, unzipping the bag with dull interest, that quickly turned to delight.

Inside was four pairs of jeans and shorts, designed perfectly for the young princess, tank tops and tee shirts that would allow comfort as well as style for the young diamond, some sweat shirts of each diamonds tone with the emblum of her country on the front or back. And rather than sandals, there was two pairs of Hiking boots and a single pair of water shoes.

Her face beamed as she looked inside the bag, and then up to Yellow, unable to find the words of gratitude, the girl just beamed joyously.

"Alright, I'll have your pearl clean your room and comb your hair so you can go to bed." The warrior queen said, turning to leave. But a small hand caught her much larger one in its gentle grasp.

"Could you comb my hair tonight, Yellow? Pretty please?" Alexandria asked in a sweet and quite voice, large, hopeful, silver eyes gazing up to harsh gold.

The gold queen sighed through her nose and took firm hold of the much smaller hand. "Alright, but just for tonight." The squeal of delight that reached her ears brought a minute smile to tug and the corners of her pyrite lips.

"Will you sing too? It's always really pretty when you sing!" The younger asked again, sitting at her large vanity stool, while the older stood behind. Taking a moment, Yellow thought of a song and then began singing softly, while combing the long locks of platinum blonde.

Blue stood in the open door way, unbeknownst to the two at the vanity. She stood and watched with a nolgastic smile on her cerulean lips, nothing in this moment could have made her, or any of them, feel more love than at that very moment.

* * *

 **Well, there you all go, a new chapter for WtPRI.**

 **I hope you liked it, and at the end, I just felt that we should give Yellow and Alexandria a tender moment, and just add Blue watching because she has this maternal side for the young diamond.**

 **Also, If this writing seems out of sorts it's because my mom's dog, who I looked at as a sister because we have the same birthday, so we're both 15, just died today. It really, really sucks, and burns and cuts and it feels like a part of me died.**

 **R.I.P Fly dog, love you girl.**


	24. 2 Chapter 6

**XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **TentaclesMod**

 **pkkovan**

 **JustAnotherGeekyAuthor**

 **RookeSiegeMaster**

 **Max waspace**

 **Thank you all for the views and favorites and follows! 7,000+ views! *drops dead***

* * *

 _Season 2 chapter 6:_

* * *

Blue gently crept into Alexandria's dimly lit bedroom, dawns first light just filtering through the closed curtains.

It was 4:15, and Blue and Yellow both figured that would give the girl plenty of time to wake up and finish getting ready to go.

"Alex." Blue softly whispered, shaking the child's exposed shoulder in an attempt to rouse her.

"Five more minutes mom..." The child groaned, inching further under the cloak, her hair sticking out in wild angles as he dozed back off to sleep.

The emotional empress would have pressed further, but what harm was five more minutes anyways?

Slowly and carefully, She backed out and exited the room, to where Yellow stood in the hall, waiting.

"Where's Alex? Is she getting ready?" The warrior asked, folding her arms with a raised brow.

"No." Her much softer counterpart stated simply, gazing at the two ornate doors that sealed the child off, her shapeshifted heart fluttering in a thousand emotions.

"Why isn't she awake, she has to get ready." Yellow stated, stepping for the door. A gentle cyan hand caught her and pulled her back, whispering in her ear what the child had murmured in her sleepy haze.

"...I know I'm not, but her calling me that, it almost... I just don't know how to put it to words..." The curvatious woman whispered, her voice trembling with joy.

"I'll go wake her up in a few minutes Blue, you go make her breakfast…" The slightly taller stated, before gently adding. "That is something quiet special, it's I would personally cherish."

The other nodded and made her way down the halls.

* * *

Getting the pristine princess up was a challenge, but Yellow managed to get her up and halfway dressed.

Alex came down the halls, half dressed in grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, tennis shoes partially untied as she trudged into the kitchen and clamored up onto a stool, her hair still tousled and frazzled.

"Morning..." She mumbled, taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes Blue had made, barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"Good morning Alexandria, did you sleep well?" The azure lady asked, flipping the last fluffy cake off the griddle and switching off the stove. Both her and Yellow had made an attempt at cooking after the girl had turned four, so the responsibility didn't fall solely on their pearls.

"I guess..." She yawned, rubbing her silvery eyes.

"You look like Blue after an emotional outburst." Yellow commented, receiving a cold glare from the gem in question.

The child giggled, and nodded in agreement. "I haven't brushed it yet, but it is pretty bad, I know."

"I'll comb it after breakfast, if you'd like." The more maternal gem offered, sitting beside Yellow across from the daughter of their superior, who nodded fervently.

The cerulean gem took the brush and ran it through the soft platinum terraces, humming softly.

* * *

The young girl had fallen asleep at her vanity, and Blue picked her up and carried her down to the main foyer as they waited for the Arnet's and Opal to arrive. The gem holding the girl didn't really mind this at all, the time wearing on made her realize that she wouldn't see her precious ray of light for a full week.

It wasn't really a temping thought, considering the last time she was gone for a short period of time she had nearly gotten sick, but the gem shook her head, nothing like that was going to happen, she was going to be with friends on an adventure. Not that, that made it any easier.

When Gigi knocked on the door to the ship, Blue almost didn't want to let the little girl go, remembering how tiny and fragile she was not so long ago it seemed.

"You can take her to the car if you want, the others are asleep too." Gigi said, hefting the duffle bag onto her shoulder.

The azure empress paused a moment more, then followed the woman out of the ships towards the beach walk where the mini van awaited them, Garrison Arnet sitting at the drivers side, the three other children sleeping heavily in back.

Blue managed to get Alex awake enough to get inside the vehicle and buckle up. "I'll see you in a week." She murmured, gently pushing the car door shut with a soft click.

"Well, I guess we'll be off, Ms. Blue. I promise, We'll take plenty of photo's for you, Yellow, and Will." The Red head said awkwardly, opening her car door and stepping in.

Blue watched as the car drove off in the orangey morning light, emotion and loneliness bubbling inside of her. She knew Alex would be ok, but no matter how many times she repeated this to herself it just didn't work, as tears started to slowly glide down her slender face and platter to the sands below her feet.

Eventually Yellow came out, and wrapped her arms around Blue's waist from behind and propped her chin on the crook of her neck where Alex's small head had been resting not so long ago.

"She's going to be ok, you know." Yellow commented softly, golden eyes glancing upwards to distracted and moist cyan.

"I know... I just... hate seeing her go..." The restrained gem murmured, blinking back the next torrent of tears.

* * *

 **Short motherly blue chapter because I had no Idea on what I should write, I hope you enjoyed and frankly, Blue just has this motherly-ness to her, doesn't she?**


	25. 2 Chapter 7

**XOrochimaruX**

 **thomasponyfan1**

 **JustinTheSpider**

 **umi ryuzzaki1**

 **Yomon7**

 **DuskLugia**

 **marcirio**

 **Krugerfan18**

 **FlameHammer**

 **RyanSCP Wolf**

 **Shygirl2001**

 **Demon Elsa**

 **GriffonicTobias**

 **QueenWhiteDiamond**

 **romaru**

 **Inspiroy**

 **TheAnomalyExpert**

 **hollymariesmith22**

 **xGorgeousGorex**

 **Chloe. McPhail .94**

 **DiLegend27**

 **Anonymous BW**

 **Leopaws936**

 **DiLegend27**

 **TentaclesMod**

 **pkkovan**

 **JustAnotherGeekyAuthor**

 **RookeSiegeMaster**

 **Max waspace**

 **LuffyLover27**

 **CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

 **Lord Of Memory**

 **Youtagames**

 **victoria cullen35**

 **Jixray**

 **JustinTheSpider _-Cuteness_**

 **Thank you all for the views and favorites and follows! 8,400+ views! *drops dead***

 **Also, I'm sorry for not updating this is awhile and also sorry for the time skip, because I lost my notes as to what happened on the camping trip, but I'm sure you guys can guess that it must've been something amazing? (I have never been camping before unless you count my living room and microwave smores and a cold can of beans and hotdog wraps?)**

* * *

 _Season 2 chapter 7: A hop and a skip_

* * *

Alexandria smiled and watched the sun sink lower and lower into the sea, her best friend by her side as they finished sharing their deepest secrets with each other or so she thought.

"-And I walked in on them in the deepest lip lock I've ever seen anyone be in except for that vampire in that one movie we watch last month! Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that that's not the first time they've kissed." Alex finished her gossip narrative, her smile pondering and sly as she recalled how she had caught Yellow and Blue not a few hours prior.

She had a question regarding a planetoid report Yellow had wanted her to do, which was extremely difficult. So, she'd gone to ask for their help and that's when she caught them. Standing in behind Blue's throne, they had their lips latched together and were emitting pleasurable sounds, Blue's hands either draped around Yellow's neck or running through her hair. Yellow had a hand resting on her hip and the other in between her thighs, not touching, but lingering there with sparks of electricity.

She'd wanted to keep watching but, her girly squeal did not go unheard. Yellow and Blue both froze, Blue's thick lip captured between Yellow's teeth. Alex had pouted and asked why they stopped but they sped away from her and each other quicker than she'd ever seen before.

They still weren't speaking to her.

That should have given her a response but Opal didn't say anything, she didn't even chuckle. Which was highly out of character for her.

"What's on your mind Opal, you're awfully quite..." Over the years she had changed and matured so much, as Blue would often say. She had grown, and Yellow would rest against her head and look down on her telling her to stop growing so much. William would tell her to just stop growing up in general, he'd just gotten her back and he was having to let her go.

"Nothing... Just nothing." Opal blushed, looking out into the sea. A shudder passing through her as Alexandria's pale hand ghosted on top of her own in a friendly gesture.

"It can't be nothing... You're always talking..." Alex sighed, the sunlight turning her ice gem into a breath taking blaze of warmth that spread across her features.

Opal made the mistake of looking over at her, and then she couldn't stop herself, she just looked so- there was no word to describe how she looked at that moment, glittering in the sunset as she did.

Lunging forwards, she crashed their lips together and held her breath.

Alexandria couldn't move, her brain stopped functioning. Was this one of Opal's pranks? It wasn't one of her best.

After a moment, Opal pulled back, her lips were covered in a dark smudge of the lipstick from Alex's, tasting of dark cherry.

"...You didn't..." Opal swallowed, staring into the wide unblinking eyes of her friend. "Sorry if I caught you off guard, Al..."

Gently touching her tingling lips, Alex stared at her, unshed tears pooling in her eye.

Opal stared at her for a moment and then put the pieces together.

"UGH! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry!" Opal groaned slapping her head repeatedly, her cheeks dark red. She couldn't believe she just did that, or the fact that the feelings weren't returned. She was such an idiot, and no doubt would never be forgiven for her foolish action.

"...I... you feel that way towards me...?" Alex asked feebly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes! God, yes Alex!" Opal snapped, panic seeping into her as the question echoed in the air between them.

"...But... I thought you knew I liked...-"

"Roman. I know! I know! But I can't help not having this huge ass crush on you! You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented, kind, all around amazing! I've had a crush on you for god only knows how long! and I can't help- I couldn't not tell you any longer! And you like Roman! I know! Mr. Short-redhead-cutie! I'm sorry! I was an idiot!" By this time tears of rejection were seeping down Opal's face as she felt the sickening pit in her stomach grow.

"... We can still be friends... You'll always be my best friend Opal... Since I first met you on the beach that day..." Alexandria whispered, moving towards her to attempt a comforting hug.

"Friends!" Opal scoffed, rubbing her tears away with the heal of her palm. "I don't want to be 'just friends'! I can't be just a friend! Damnit, I just kissed you! We can't ever be the same as we used to be- _You know that!_ "

"Opal- Please... can't we still... I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"I'm willing to forgive to. But not forget. Never. Have fun with your boy toy Alexandria. I need some time alone. _Away_ from _you_ and _away_ from _Roman_."

Alex didn't get a chance to say anything as Opal scurried off the ship, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She'd never picked up on those feelings from Opal, of course she'd never felt anyone be that way towards her and Family didn't count she was certain.

She always figured Opal got upset when she talked about having a crush on Roman because Opal had one too, but that was very left field in hindsight.

Alex just hoped that she would be able to make it up to Opal somehow and reconcile what little friendship was left with the freckled blonde she was so fond of.

* * *

 **Ok, well, how's this for a comeback chapter? Right?**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this in so long, and sorry for the time skip, but I didn't know how to pick it back up from there.**

 **Either way, I do hope you review to this, cause it means a lot to me.**

 **Shout out to my most constant reviewer: JustinTheSpider! This goes out to you my friend.**


End file.
